


Slight Change of Plans

by Quinis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Disabled!Dick, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: Fill for a YJ anon prompt.They saved his legs but not his ability to use them.Dick Grayson joins his family on the trapeze that final night. He falls. He survives. Confined to a chair, unable to fly, what is he going to do?





	1. The Graysons Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know this isn't the Erasure sequel people are waiting for. However, I want to do something else before jumping into a project like that. So I went through my files and found this partly written response to a prompt which I thought I might like to finish. Now, I don't know anyone who uses a wheelchair, I just have to go off the stuff I've learnt as a result of my job. This might be a bit unrealistic at times, especially with some of what I have planned in the future (if you've read Earth 2 - Society, I'm going to take some inspiration from there). Two things. First, I want to cover the questions in the prompt so we'll get to see how there can be a Robin when Dick can't do the physical work (this is going to be multi-chapter and I don't know how long). Second, the plan is to make Dick's injury permanent.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: AU Bruce Wayne takes in an injured Dick Grayson.**  
>  __  
> It's the opening night of Haly's Circus in Gotham City and the Fabulous Flying Graysons are preparing to up their ante on their performance. Tonight is going to be the first flight of their youngest member in their grande finale.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dick is excited. He's finally proven himself good enough and strong enough to be included in the last act. He watches for his cue and swings out to meet them perfectly. When the ropes snap he's right out there with them and he falls too._
> 
>  
> 
> _A short while later he wakes up in a hospital and discovers that not only are his parents and his aunt and cousin dead, but that his uncle has yet to wake up. Most terrifying of all though is the fact that when Dick wakes, he discovers he's paralyzed._
> 
>  
> 
> _He's dealing with a life changing injury, the loss of his family, and a social worker who's not really sure what the heck to do with him when Bruce Wayne walks in. Bruce saw the whole thing and has been absent from the hospital for the simple reason that he's been making the mansion wheelchair accessible._
> 
>  
> 
> _Dick moves in with Bruce; a short while later he discovers that Bruce is Batman and decides to help him somehow. There's no way he can swing from the buildings though but he's determined to do something to aid him._
> 
>  
> 
> _Basically how would Robin differ if he'd come to Bruce Wayne disabled? Would he be an Oracle? A master hacker with no equal. How would his place on the YJ team be different?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Up to Anon whether his injury is permanent or if he does eventually heal and turn into the Robin we all know and love._

**The Graysons Fall**

* * *

The Graysons fell. Their wings shattered, the ropes snapped. The crunches of their bodies hitting the ground were etched into the minds of those present. The dull thud moments later as the youngest landed on their broken bodies. The audience had been told he was flying in the grand finale for the first time and this covered the news as it added to the tragedy.

The night was remembered. The child was not.

Dick Grayson was shipped to hospital where he received emergency care. They saved his legs but not his ability to use them.

His eyes opened days later, memories of his final moments on the trapeze and the terrified faces of his family etched into his mind.

* * *

Dick tried to walk. He didn't care what the nurses and doctors said. He used the frame of the bed to try and leverage himself out. But, it was useless when his body didn't move the way he needed.

Below his waist was dead weight. The thought that he might never fly again was worse than the nurses coming in to help him clean below; he couldn't control the muscles for the toilet so he had to go on a schedule and in... other ways.

He asked his to see his uncle once. His uncle, a man who loved life as much as anyone else in the circus, was deathly pale and hooked to machines keeping him alive in his coma.

"We don't know if he'll ever wake up," his uncle's doctor told him.

Dick tried not to cry and he stretched out and tried to brush the hair away from his uncle's closed eyes. He almost tipped the chair, the doctor's hand shooting out and pressing him back and balanced.

Tears stung Dick's eyes but he didn't cry until he was in bed, a pillow shoved over his face so he could have some illusion of privacy.

He wanted Zitka, the smell of the circus and the warmth of his family's trailer. He wanted to hear his cousin laugh, his uncle chuckle and the songs his mother loved to softly sing. He wanted to see his dad's smile, the bright colours of the circus tent and Mr. Haly.

A few days after he woke, a woman calling herself a social worker arrived. She muttered 'um' and 'uh' a lot as she tried to explain that there was nowhere to send him. She was leaning towards sending him to the Juvenile Detention Centre just because they were the only place equipped to handle someone with his needs.

The way she said 'needs' like he was useless made Dick want to throw things at her. How could she justify basically sending him to prison because he needed a wheelchair? Didn't Gotham have wheelchair accessible buildings?

Dick asked about sending him back to the circus but she refused, citing that they were 'the very people who caused his 'condition'' and a whole bunch of stuff about how it would be traumatic for him.

"Shouldn't I decide that for myself?" he questioned, only be ignored.

Dick screamed into his pillow when she left. His throat ached long before he was done.

* * *

Dick looked up as the door opened and a man dressed in a very nice suit walked in. He looked around and frowned.

Dick greeted him and asked his name.

"Bruce Wayne," he responded, moments before frantic cries of 'Mr Wayne' sounded in the distance.

The social worker opened the door, looking tired and scrambled. Dick braced himself for another 'session' where he would listen to someone complain about how much trouble he was as a disabled orphan.

"Mr. Wayne, you can't be serious about this! We have a number of other children-"

"Ah, Ms Harris," Bruce said, cutting her off as he held out his hand. "As I'm sure you're aware, I plan to take Richard in and today is the day he's to be discharged, correct?"

"Y-yes, however-"

"Yes?" Bruce asked with a smile. The social worker, Ms Harris, froze for a moment.

"Uh... um... he needs a wheelchair, sir. And unfortunately, we can't provide one."

Dick sighed. He had heard this talk a number of times over the past few days. Once he was out of the hospital, he would have to pay for his own wheelchair or spend his days in bed.

He didn't know how Gotham expected a child to pay thousands of dollars for an important piece of equipment. Dick was certain he would go crazy since he would be stuck in bed.

"That's fine. I've already got the kid one. Not to brag or anything, but my butler is very good at his job. I have no idea how, but he managed to get the kid's size and everything!" Bruce laughed.

Ms Harris tittered a polite laugh. Bruce continued before she could say anything, "and he's bringing it up now. I just requested a little time with the kid myself. After all, I need to introduce myself and get to know him without overwhelming him."

'Overwhelming'? Dick wasn't the least bit 'overwhelmed'. He wasn't 'underwhelmed' either. Was there a word in between the two he could use?

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Richard," Bruce said, dismissing the social worker.

"Dick," Dick said. He wondered if Bruce would listen to him. It seemed to be half-half in this place. Some of the hospital staff and the social worker insisted on calling him 'Richard' while some called him 'Dick' like he asked.

"Nice to meet you, Dick. How are you doing?"

"I think I'm whelmed."

Bruce blinked and questioned, "pardon?"

"Well, I'm not overwhelmed or underwhelmed so I guess I'm just whelmed."

Bruce laughed and it was Dick's turn to stare. Bruce didn't look like a man who laughed a lot.

"So, Dick. Are you ready to come live with me?" Bruce asked.

"I guess," Dick responded with a shrug. He didn't have much a choice. It was Bruce or prison. "Why am I only meeting you now?"

"Oh that!" Bruce laughed and turned back to the door which the social worker was probably listening through. "I was busy getting the manor ready. Changes were needed to make it accessible to wheelchairs. It's ready now and even Ms Harris is free to come and check it out!"

Dick smirked as Bruce obviously aimed the end of that sentence to the woman eavesdropping on their conversation. Bruce seemed alright. It wasn't the circus but Dick supposed he had to roll with it. He would only bother Haly as a kid in a chair anyway.

* * *

Alfred, the butler, seemed nice. He showed Dick around, from the ramp added the front entrance to the service elevator to get him up to the manor's other floors.

Dick couldn't help feeling wistful about those stairs. They were the kind of stairs kids dreamed about sliding down.

Alfred settled him into his room and helped him through his daily routines.

Bruce appeared at meals, although the man was quiet.

"Does he not like me?" Dick asked Alfred one morning as he wheeled around the kitchen. His cereal had been placed on a low shelf where he could reach it.

"Master Bruce... does not know many children, despite being almost like a child himself," Alfred responded. "It's certainly not the chair and more the addition of someone new. But, he's given you a room here and that's the battle won."

"So, he does like me?" Dick questioned. The corner of Alfred's mouth twitched and Dick didn't know how the read that expression beyond amused.

* * *

During his first time at one of 'Brucie Wayne's' parties, Dick wished he could still kick people. He had been dressed in a tight, chaffing tux and wheeled into the room by Alfred like some kind of invalid so people could gawk at him and make mean comments behind his back.

"This sucks," he muttered. He couldn't even reach the snack trays the waiters were carrying around. They didn't seem inclined to bend down and let the shortie take from their trays.

Maybe he could wheel his chair into or over one of their feet and have them drop the food on him. He quickly dismissed that idea as there were too many things which could go wrong and it would attract too much attention.

He needed to be sneakier. So, he grabbed a walking stick which ended with a hook and used it to 'fish' the food off the trays. He barely needed any practise to pull the move off smoothly.

"Hn. Clever," Bruce commented, almost shocking Dick out of the chair as he suddenly appeared behind him. "But, you could have asked me."

"I had no idea where you were," Dick pointed out as he motioned towards the sea of people. "I can't see through all the hips."

Bruce frowned and knelt down to his eye level.

"Oh," he said in realisation.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. So, can we leave?"

"Actually," Bruce said, pushing him towards one of the walls. "I thought I might introduce you to Jim Gordon and his daughter."

"Is she another of your pretty friends?" Dick grumbled, thinking over the number of other women Bruce had introduced him to at the start.

"Does it matter?" a short-toned voice commented. Red hair flashed into view as a young teenager walked out from behind an older man. "I'm not into older men."

"Barbara," the man, Commissioner Jim Gordon, sighed. The man had a moustache and a packet of smokes sticking out of his pocket.

"Jim, Barbara. This is Dick. Dick, Commission Jim Gordon and his daughter Barbara Gordon. You'll be joining her at school."

"School?" Dick questioned, shooting Bruce a distasteful glare. It was the first he had heard of that.

Jim gave Bruce an unimpressed look.

"Dick, you cannot spend all your time at the manor. Barbara has already promised to show you around."

Dick frowned and crossed his arms, glaring up at Bruce. "I would have been nice if you had told me this." His parents had always talked to him and explained things to him. Now he just had nurses who lamented about 'how sad' he was and doctors who talked to social workers and Bruce before him.

Barbara glanced between Bruce and Dick and then huffed.

"Alright, Dick, what do you say we sneak into the kitchens or something?" she suggested.

"I can't exactly sneak," Dick pointed out, motioning to his chair.

"Then we practise! Is it alright if I push you?"

Dick nodded, glad she had asked. A lot of people (Bruce's 'conquests') didn't bother asking before pushing him somewhere (usually out of the room with some excuse about how it was 'adult's time').

Barbara was alright. As they moved around, she explained that the school was pretty cool.

Mostly they ended up gossiping about the people at the party. Dick also learnt that he could, in fact, sneak with his chair.

He snuck up behind a woman at the tables and frightened her when he politely asked her to move. Barbara laughed while he got disapproving stares.


	2. Bruce Wayne's Charity Case

Dick couldn't sneak out. It was a growing itch inside him that he couldn't do anything with. He was stuck, unable to leave his chair as the man who killed his parents walked free.

Dick had no doubt that if he could walk, he would have already hunted the man down and made him pay. Instead, he was sitting in a room too large and plush to be his. He worried about dirtying everything he touched.

"I hate this," he said. It didn't help to ease the swirling pain in his chest. The only light came from his desk lamp.

Dick looked out the window at the forest surrounding Bruce Wayne's property.

"I suppose he expects me to be thankful or something," he grumbled. Everyone said it. Dick was the poor, disabled orphan Bruce Wayne lowered himself to caring for. Not that Dick saw Bruce a lot.

He rammed his chair back into the wall, smashed a few books and papers to the ground and pounded the chair with his fists. Guilt stung in his chest at the thought of how Alfred would have to pick things up from the floor but it didn't manage to drown out the swirling pain. It was just another reminder of something Dick himself couldn't do.

"Master Richard?" Alfred's voice was accented and concerned. Whether it was for him or because of him, Dick didn't know.

"Get out," Dick responded, wheeling his chair around.

Alfred didn't seem to listen, walking further into the dark room. Dick hadn't noticed how dark it was until he realised he couldn't see much besides Alfred's outline.

"Are you okay? You've made quite the mess."

"I'm trapped here," Dick admitted, unable to bring himself to lie about how he felt. Alfred didn't responded so Dick wheeled his chair around. "I can't go anywhere and I can't do anything-"

"I assure you, Master Richard, there's plenty you can still do."

"I can't get the man who killed my parents!" Dick bellowed back, a couple of traitorous tears running down his cheeks. "I can't go into the city because, not only am I a target being immobilised like this, but this chair and my appearance are recognisable! What am I supposed to do? Rot away in this mansion like your 'Master Wayne'?"

Alfred was silent as Dick attempted to catch his breath.

"That is up to you."

Up to him? He had no choices!

Dick grit his teeth and ordered Alfred out of his room. The old butler obeyed but not before commenting that he would be back in a few hours to help Dick move from the chair as it wasn't recommended that he spend hours sitting in it without moving. Dick was well aware of the complications which could arise from not being able to move. Bodies weren't made to stay still.

 _Graysons_ weren't made to stay still. Dick wheeled his chair out of his room and down the hall where there was an elevator installed. It had an appearance like a black metal box. He had to strain a little to reach the control panel since the elevator had originally been there for the servants. Bruce had told him that he was glad it could be used to give Dick free reign of the manor.

The number of buttons on the control panel were intimidating, mostly because Dick didn't know what they were for. There were floor numbers, but a number of blank buttons after the basement button. There was a button for emergency stop and start.

Finally, there was a call button. Dick pressed it.

"Alfred? Is there a problem?"

"Bruce? Um... is your throat okay? Your voice sounds-"

"Dick!" Bruce's voice instantly went light. It lost the gravelly tone to it and left Dick wondering if the quality of the elevator speaks had garbled it. "Are you okay? Why are you calling?"

"I was just checking out the elevator. There are a lot of buttons."

"Yeah, they come like that," Bruce responded lightly. "Look, there's a lovely lady here and I shouldn't keep her waiting."

Dick physically sunk back in his chair as a wave of homesickness hit him. He missed the circus. He missed his family.

"Yeah," he sighed, pressing the button again which seemed to hang up the phone.

* * *

Miles from Wayne Manor, Batman leapt down into the alleyway where one of his informants was waiting. She flicked a cigarette to the ground and stomped on it and he demanded to know where Zucco was holed up.

* * *

Dick needed a plan. He had only seen Batman once while in the hospital. Gotham's Dark Night had dropped into his room from the window and questioned him on what he had seen the night his family fell.

Dick gave him a description of a man he had seen arguing with Haly. Batman let slip that it sounded like a man named Tony Zucco.

Then Batman was gone and Dick hadn't seen him since.

Shortly after arriving at the manor, Bruce had gifted him with a computer. Alfred had taken a little time to show Dick how it worked.

It had the internet. While it was probably not something to allow a nine year old access to without monitoring, Dick quickly learnt more than the average nine year old. It helped that he kept in contact with Barbara since she knew a lot about computers.

* * *

Dick tried to wheel his chair into the kitchen quietly however it seemed Alfred always knew when he entered the room. The butler looked up.

"What can I do for you, Master Dick?"

The words made uncomfortable darkness churn in Dick's gut. He looked up at the ceiling instead of the floor, at the places he knew how to reach in his head but his body physically couldn't reach. The mental distraction of calculating how to get up was better than looking at his legs and staring at the reason he couldn't get up.

He reminded himself why he was there and focused on that.

"Can I visit Barbara?" he asked.

"Of course," Alfred said. At those words, Dick grinned and his heart floated. It helped him ignore the uncomfortable feeling. "As long as it is alright with Commissioner Gordon."

That was to be expected. Dick recalled his mother saying something similar when he used to ask to go see the animals. They sometimes had to check with the trainers.

* * *

Barbara was cool. It was difficult to believe they were the same age. She showed him a lot of tricks on the computer and they ended the afternoon by playing games together. For a while, Dick could forget that he wasn't able to walk like she could.

As soon as Dick returned to the manor, he retired to his room. Alfred tried to talk to him but he used the excuse of being tired to escape. He didn't know where Bruce was, he guessed he was either at his office in Gotham City or his office in the manner. It didn't really matter.

Dick got on the computer and checked out a few of the social media sites. Barbara told him that they weren't allowed to join them until they were older so her dad had explained to her.

Dick didn't let that stop him. He made a few accounts, nothing under his real name, and started poking around. There was a hashtag about Batman sightings and about known criminal sightings, mostly the ones who dressed up in costumes. Dick could put all those sightings on a map and put a time and date on them. A night in Gotham, colour coded and splayed out in a way that he could take it in with a glance. It was kind of cool.

Curious, Dick looked for information on Tony Zucco. He was able to find a picture some guy had taken while out with him. Zucco didn't look happy about being photographed but Dick suspected that was because he was a wanted criminal with Batman hunting him down.

He quickly turned the computer off when it was close to dinner time. He spent the evening trying to decide what to do with the realisation that he wasn't as cut off from the world as he believed.


	3. Information for the Batman

After dinner, Dick retired to his room and used the computer and his new phone, which he tried to tell Bruce he didn't need, to attempt to monitor Gotham at night.

Dick was surprised at how simple it seemed to be to track people. It was also surprising that Gotham seemed to have people who were just waiting for their chance to push back when knocked down. Dick shared a little of what Zucco had done to him and how he planned to track him down and people were willing to help in small ways. As long as it didn't trace back to them, they were fine with just keeping an eye out.

In some places, he didn't even bother with a story. He just mentioned wanting to get in touch with the crime boss and the tips were coming in. Including the few odd 'just stay away from Zucco if you want to keep breathing, you fool' kind of tips.

* * *

However, there wasn't much Dick could do while he was unable to go out himself and search. He agonised over whether he should ask for help and who to ask it from.

Bruce was out. The man was too busy and probably wouldn't want Dick anywhere near the criminal who killed his parents.

Alfred was out because he would probably just go to Bruce.

Barbara was a good choice. Her father was the Commissioner and he worked with Batman to catch bad guys. But Dick didn't want to put his new friend in danger by sending her out to catch his bad guys.

The other option he had was Batman himself. Dick was apprehensive about asking for assistance from Batman.

He recalled the hospital. Batman knew his family's deaths were foul play. He promised to try and get the people who were involved. He listened to Dick.

Part of Dick scolded himself. After all, Batman probably knew everything already. What help would Dick be?

Even so, Dick couldn't sit around and do nothing. He had to at least try.

His heart was doing flips in his chest as he wheeled his chair out to where Alfred was. He just had to ask the question. Once it was done, his choice was set in stone.

"Can I go over to Barbara's tonight?"

"For the night?" Alfred asked with a disapproving eyebrow.

Dick didn't back down and nodded his head furiously.

"Does the Commissioner know?"

"I was kind of hoping you would ask him," Dick said, wringing his hands in his lap. "Please, Alfred? Barbara is my friend and it would be awesome if we could spend more time together. Please?"

Alfred sighed. "Alright. I will pass the request. Just be aware that Commissioner Gordon might refuse."

The Commissioner was okay with it. They were both young, not even into their double digits yet. He didn't see any harm in them having a sleepover. Even with the extra needs that came with Dick's situation. Dick was able to handle most of it himself and Alfred would make sure to instruct the Commissioner and Miss Gordon in the rest.

* * *

Barbara was interested in his plan. She thought it was daring and was interested to see if it would work.

"It has to work," Dick insisted as he dropped back into his chair. He had pushed himself up using the arms of his chair as he explained his plan.

"It might not. Dad might stop us."

"And he might not," Dick added with a grin. "One of us can put on the tears to convince him to go through with it."

Barbara pointed at him. "You're doing the crying. You have the big, puppy dog eyes for it."

Dick grinned at her. "Fine. I'll put on the waterworks if your dad catches us."

"Just not too much, you don't want to look hysterical," Barbara said with a teasing grin. Dick grinned back, heart light as he saw this through her eyes as an adventure.

They took a taxi to the Gotham City Police Station. It was a large handicap taxi which Dick had to roll himself up into via the back door which swung down and not up like other cars. His chair was strapped into the back with something like its own seat-belt.

They paid the driver with money Dick had acquired from the allowance Bruce was giving him. Barbara helped him get out of the taxi safely.

It was an interesting experience as Alfred usually had him lift himself into a seat and his chair was folded up and put in the back. This taxi had him in his own chair the whole time and that was kind of cool. Not something he would like to do everyday but cool since he didn't.

"In we go," Barbara said. They snuck in through the entrance. One officer stopped them but Barbara excused them by saying they were visiting her dad.

They made slow progress to the roof. They took the stairs up to the roof, Barbara bouncing Dick's chair up step by step. Dick's head hurt from being bounced back and forth but it was the least he could suffer to achieve his goal.

Barbara was stronger than she appeared. Dick forgot for a moment that she was nine like him as she pushed him up with all the strength of someone twice her age.

"Best… workout… ever," she said as they made their way up.

Dick was glad when they made it to the top. Not only was he worried about his chair slipping from Babs' grip and down atop her but it also meant she could relax.

The door opened and wind blasted against his face, tossing his hair like it was an old friend. The lights of the buildings around them sparkled and Dick wheeled to the edge of the roof and indulged in the height.

"We made it, Babs!" he said with a wild grin, spinning around to face her. The dark night sky seemed everywhere.

Dick loved it. It was the freest he had felt since the accident.

Babs brushed a hair through her orange hair and returned his grin with a thumbs up.

They were there for a reason and Dick wheeled his chair over to it.

The Bat Signal. They were going to light it. Dick wheeled around the round spotlight, looking for how it worked. There was a simple switch on the side like any light switch in Wayne Manner. He flicked it.

Light burned his eyes as they didn't adjust fast enough. He squeezed them shut as the Bat Signal burned with a constant hum and buzz.

He heard Barbara's soft impressed sound as he wheeled back and opened his eyes again.

There, splayed out upon Gotham's impressive cloud coverage, was the Bat Signal.

* * *

Batman landed with soft footfalls a moment later. Babs had ducked inside the building while Dick had wheeled around to the other side of the signal. Batman looked around.

"I know you're there."

Dick frowned. He wasn't even looking at him! It didn't matter if Batman wanted to look like a know-it-all, Dick needed to speak with him anyway.

He wheeled out. "Sorry for bothering you, Batman, but I needed to speak with you," he said. He put all the manners Alfred was trying to instil him in to use.

"You're Dick Grayson," Batman said, "how did you get up here?"

"She helped," Dick said, nodding at Babs, who waved from the door. Batman turned and then turned back, looking at him in a disapproving manner.

"Do Mr. Wayne or Commissioner Gordon know you're up here?"

"Nope," Dick responded, pulling his tablet out from the bag attached to the side of his chair so he could carry things. "I needed to talk to you and I didn't want them stopping me."

"Talk."

It was an order so Dick opened up the files he had brought. However, he didn't show them to Batman just yet. "How close are you to finding my parents' killer?"

"Zucco is a scared and cowardly creature. He will surface soon."

Disappointment dropped heavily into Dick's gut. He was here to help but couldn't help thinking that if Batman hadn't been able to find Zucco, what chance did Dick have?

"So, no luck."

Batman knelt by his chair, placing his hands on the arms and not touching Dick. It was more like he was forcing himself into Dick's sight.

"I promised I would find him. That will not change."

"What if I found him?" Dick said quietly. Batman's lips parted and Dick wondered if he was going to say something. When he didn't, Dick continued, "or I may have a lead. It's probably nothing but-"

"Show me," Batman ordered in a soft tone.


	4. Dick in the Batcave

Dick clutched his tablet to his chest. Batman looked up at him, lips pressed together in a flat but patient expression. Gotham's protector was like stone as he waited for Dick to speak.

This was the moment. Dick's heart hammered in his chest as he opened his mouth and made his request.

"I want to be there when you find him."

Masked eyelets widened and Batman shifted his weight back. It wasn't an instant refusal so Dick stared at Batman with determination. He wanted to be there when Batman faced down the man who had done this to him. He wanted to see what happened when Zucco's crimes caught up with him.

"What do you intend to do if you are there?" Batman asked. Dick could feel the rumble of the words in his chest.

He swallowed and had to force himself to not look away.

"I don't know. But I have to be there." Batman didn't look convinced. He waited. A few moments of silence passed. "I want to ram my chair into him over and over and run him down," Dick admitted, his eyes sliding up to the sky. "I want to hurt him. But, I know that's not right." Dick looked back at Batman. "You promised that you would get him. That he would face justice through the law."

"I did," Batman said. "And he will."

"I want to be there so he knows that it wasn't just you, that I helped. That he made a huge mistake in messing with Haly's Circus."

Batman was silent for a few moments. Barbara was biting her knuckles as she waited. She knew how much he wanted this.

Batman stood up. His cape fell over his shoulders, hiding his body from view. He turned to Barbara.

"Go to Commissioner Gordon and let him know that I will be returning Richard Grayson to Wayne Manor." Dick's heart fell. That was a no. He was useless. He knew it and Batman knew it.

Barbara frowned at Batman and placed her hands on her hips. The nine year old stood tall as she looked up at the Dark Knight.

"Dick deserves to be there," she said with a frown. She pointed a finger at him. "And his research is genius, you'll be lucky if he decides to share it with you." She turned to Dick, asking him if he would be alright.

"I'll be fine," he said, forcing himself to smile at her.

She frowned a little and gave Batman some parting words before leaving. "You better not hurt him or I'll help dad arrest you."

"Send someone for his chair once we're gone," Batman responded. He turned to Dick. "I'm going to carry you to the Batmobile. Is that alright?"

"Whatever," Dick said with a frown. His arms crossed over his chest, clutching his tablet close. Somehow, he had expected everything to turn out alright. "Whoa!" He couldn't help letting out a cry as Batman picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Really?"

Batman responded with a gravelly, "hold on," moments before jumping off the roof.

The world flashed by in mixes of colour, the crisp wind rushed past Dick's face. He held onto his computer tablet tightly and remembered flying through the sky with his parents.

Disappointment cut through Dick as Batman landed on the ground.

Batman's car was just as sleek inside as the outside suggested. There were seats in the back and the front, all covered in black. The centre console had a screen in it which was detailing the surrounding roads.

"These are real time images," Dick realised as he looked at the cars moving.

"I need to know where everything is," Batman responded as he kicked the car into gear.

Dick gripped the sides of the seat as the Batmobile tore down the streets. Once again, the world outside blurred.

* * *

The city turned to forest and then to tunnel. Batman pulled up on a platform, lights around it.

Dick felt like he was in the future as he looked at as much as he could while inside the car. Everything was metal or silver coloured, clean and lit with lights except for the walls of the cave around them.

"So cool," he murmured as the car door opened and Batman stood there with a fancy, electric wheelchair.

Dick frowned at the thing before leveraging himself into it. "Wait." He looked up at the interior of the car. There were bars built into the ceiling to make getting in and out easier if you couldn't use your legs. "Why are those there?"

"They come in handy," Batman responded.

Dick was sceptical but he figured Batman probably had his legs damaged from time to time with all the gimmicky villains he fights.

"And this chair?"

The corner of Batman's lips twitched up. "Something I got for my ward before he informed me he preferred moving under his own power."

Dick's heart stopped in the moment between Batman saying that and Bruce pulling off the cowl.

"Bruce?"

"Dick."

"You're Batman?"

"Yes." Bruce walked over to the computer. He ignored the stairs and walked up a ramp behind them that Dick wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't used it.

Dick frowned. "You took me in so you could get Zucco," he said. "Because I saw things."

"No," Bruce responded. They had reached a huge console, the computer monitor covering the wall. Everything in this cave seemed larger than life. Bruce swung the chair in front of the computer around and sat down. "You might not know but, I was there that night. The night your parents died."

Dick's chest tightened and he bit his lip, trying not to recall the way his memories of that night jumped to waking in the hospital.

"You might not remember. As you fell, you cried out for your parents. I recalled a time when I cried out. I should have been able to stop it. Or help in some way. I took you in because we shared a fate and because I don't want to you end up on the same solitary road I walk."

Dick could see the lines around Bruce's eyes. The pain in his expression he thought he could hide by not looking at Dick.

For the first time, Dick wondered what Bruce really saw when he looked at him. He had thought he was just a charity case, someone Bruce took in to make himself look better to the public. He now knew that was wrong. Bruce was Batman and Batman knew exactly what to say to Dick. Not 'I'm sorry' or 'it'll get better' but a promise to get the person responsible.

Had Bruce wanted someone to say that to him?

 _'I don't want to you end up on the same solitary road I walk.'_ Bruce had said.

Dick guided the chair over to Bruce. It was strange driving around and he hoped he could get his other chair back but, for now, he put all that aside. Bruce had bought this chair for him. Dick knew motorised wheelchairs cost lots of money and he preferred using his arms over a motor. He had said that to Bruce before arriving here and Bruce had respected his wish to the point of not even telling Dick that he had this chair ready.

"Let me help," Dick said. He held out the tablet and opened up the files on Tony Zucco. "Zucco currently runs a casino. I received an address from someone online who I think is probably looking for people who he can fleece."

"Fleece?"

"Take money from at the tables or whatever. I don't know how a casino works."

"Yet," Batman mused. He knew what the word meant but was surprised that Dick did. Bruce took the tablet and looked over the information. It was sound and well done, especially considering Dick hadn't left the manor to get any of it. No one was talking in person, even to Batman, but there was a certain anonymity to the internet Dick had cleverly exploited. "Alfred and I will show you how this stuff works and then I'm off to pay Zucco's illegal casino a visit."

"I can help?"

"You can help. As long as it's from here. There are cameras in the cowl which will allow you to see what I see."

Dick couldn't help grinning as Batman swung around to face the computer. The chair moved up and Dick watched in interest as Batman outlined the basics of his set up.

Alfred brought dinner down to them and hid a smile as he watched Bruce and Dick talk.


	5. Robin's Rise

The next few weeks were filled with training and education for Dick. A lot of it was on the job as they began dismantling Zucco's operation. Batman protected the people who refused to pay protection money and stopped the collectors from collecting.

Dick manned the computers. He kept tabs on everyone and worked to increase his speed at the keyboard.

Commissioner Gordon asked if Batman had some kind of voice-activated computer running during the time he walked Dick through accessing some important files and cross referencing them with the files from the GCPD.

Batman saved the casino Dick discovered for last. He trashed it and followed a couple of the employees to a house in the Gotham suburbs. Within moments of Batman confirming that Zucco was there, Dick was able to tell him the name the house was registered under, which was not Tony Zucco, the kinds of security installed and whether the owner existed or was an alias. Dick added the alias to Zucco's file and Batman waited a while before leaving.

He left a package on the doorstep with a live bat in it and a message to Zucco. A time and place for them to meet.

The bat might be a little much but Batman wanted Zucco scared and angry.

* * *

The location was the site of construction of a new multi-story building. Dick had chosen it and had even accompanied Alfred there earlier to set up their trap.

Bruce spent the time agonising over his decisions, listening to Alfred's advice and deciding to talk to Dick before losing his nerve a number of times. He was Batman but he had trouble talking to one kid.

Dick was typing away at his computer, checking the software and making sure it was all ready for that night.

"Dick?" Bruce questioned, standing in the doorway. Dick looked over and grinned. It was a bright, wide and toothy grin that Bruce realised he didn't see much of. It made his heart constrict in his chest. Not only was it rare but he knew his words would make it fade.

"You'll be in the car for this one," he announced.

As predicted, Dick's smile dimmed. "The car?"

"The Batmobile. You will be able to work the computer inside it and observe everything."

Dick frowned. "But the windows are tinted. Zucco won't know I'm there."

"Does he need to?" Bruce winced a moment later when it became clear that he had not phrased that well.

"Of course he does! I want him to know who brought him down!"

"Does he need to know it was Dick Grayson?"

Dick flung a hand out, knocking it into the arm of his chair as he did but not caring one bit. "You promised you would let me go!"

"I promised no such thing," Bruce felt it necessary to remind Dick.

"Masters," Alfred said, appearing from thin air as he sometimes did. "The noise is unbecoming of men of your caliber."

"I'm from the circus," Dick grunted to remind the butler that he wasn't originally a 'man of caliber'.

"You live under this roof, Master Dick so you will act accordingly and keep the noise level down unless someone is in danger or dying."

Dick leaned forward, resting his elbows on the chair as he rested his head on his arms. He felt ashamed. Alfred didn't deserve his anger and frustration.

"Now, Master Bruce, articulate your idea better. I have already put together a uniform and I would hate to have it go to waste."

Dick lifted his head. "Uniform?"

Bruce stepped forward. He needed to say this clearly so he decided to start with the idea and find out how Dick felt about it after.

"A uniform for Batman's partner. You won't be able to leave the car but the windows can be wound down so I can introduce Zucco to you. You'll have to wear a mask so no one connects you with Dick Grayson or Batman to Bruce Wayne."

"It will also keep Zucco distracted with Batman should he manage to wriggle out of your scheme," Alfred pointed out reasonably. "Bruce is attempting to protect you." Quietly and in a slightly disagreeable tone he muttered, "in a roundabout way."

Dick thought about it. "If I'm going to help Batman, then I'm going to need a code name."

Bruce smiled at the thought of having Dick around and helping him from now on. However, there was a seed of doubt whispering that Dick wouldn't want to help after this case. After all, he was in it to arrest his parents' murderer and nothing else.

* * *

Dick lit up when he said the red and yellow outfit Alfred had made for him.

"My parents' colours," he breathed in awe as he took in it. He would need assistance to get into it but he didn't care about that. He didn't even mind the black in the cape and the mask.

"Indeed. I did take some inspiration from your family's costumes," Alfred confirmed.

Dick grinned brightly and held the clothes out to Alfred. You don't mind helping me get into these, do you?"

"Come along then. I will show you how to get the vest and cape on by yourself."

The vest slid right over his clothes and Dick didn't need any help to clip it up. The cape was a little more fiddly, if only because his arms kept hitting the back of his chair and Alfred had to re-position him in the chair a few times as he almost shoved himself out of it.

The mask was the easiest, sliding over Dick's eyes as if it was made to be there. He couldn't stop grinning, even as Alfred helped him change his pants.

When the newly dressed Robin came out of the change room, Batman couldn't help feeling that Zucco had no idea what was coming for him.

* * *

Zucco went into the building with five of his best men. He figured he didn't need any more than that. However, one didn't get on the lift in time as the thing started moving a few seconds too soon and had to be left behind. Zucco was down to three men as he had also left one to guard the entrance.

"You see the bat, shoot him," Zucco growled. He was done with 'Gotham's protector'. He was going to show the city what happened when you crossed Tony Zucco. The building was under construction, beams being the only footholds further up. Zucco figured that was probably why Batman picked this place.

Actually Batman picked it because cameras and mics could be hidden within the beams and no one would spot them.

Batman dropped onto the lift as they left and took out the man walking a few steps between them. That left Zucco and two men.

"Right, blow the place up," Zucco ordered on of his men. The other he ordered to distract Batman.

That man lasted almost a minute before Batman put him down. Then Batman slipped away as Zucco unloaded his gun on the vigilante. Growling, Zucco walked over to where his man was setting the explosives to blow the building and Batman sky high.

The man had ended up gripping a rope and hanging from a girder, screaming at the open air in terror as he vowed to confess.

Zucco couldn't have that. He waited until Batman pulled up the stupid rat and he charged. He pushed the rat, knowing that Batman would have to let him go to catch his witness.

Zucco quickly made his way back to the lift. Once it was going, he would blow the place up and get away.

He pressed the down button and waited. And waited. A figure seemed to form in the darkness.

Zucco swallowed in fear as Batman waltzed over to the mechanical lift.

"Give up. Robin and I have everything we need," Batman announced.

 _Robin?_ "I didn't know you had a partner," Zucco huffed, looking around for an escape.

"He's the one controlling the elevator." Batman stepped on and the lift sprung to life, heading down. "And, using cameras we planted, he has captured an image of you pushing your man off. That, along with the confession, means it's over Zucco."

When they reached the Batmobile, the windows were down. A kid in a mask, cape and uniform pulled himself up on a bar build inside the car to be more visible and grinned at Zucco.

"A kid?" he grunted. He hadn't be stopped by a kid!

"Tony," the kid said, his voice dripping with spite. "Nice to see you." He dropped down into the seat and pulled up a laptop. On it showed the picture of Zucco pushing his man.

Zucco's teeth hurt from the way they were grinding together.

A blasted kid!


	6. The Justice League's Watchtower

Bruce decided to ask Dick if he wanted to live as normal a life as possible.

"Your parents have been avenged so you don't need to help Batman," he said.

"I want to," Dick answered firmly. His lips were pressed thin and defiantly stared up at Bruce. "I want to help people and I love the adventure."

And that was that. Bruce was surprised at how easy Dick slotted in like he had always been there. Although Bruce needed to figure out more inventive ways to keep Dick from the higher clearance files and areas he kept 'slotting' his way into. Bruce's face still heated up when he recalled the moment Dick got into the tiny locked case where he kept a card Selina had slipped him with 'call me' and her number written on it. He swears Alfred was laughing when Bruce attempted to explain that he kept it for identification purposes since she had left an imprint of her lips and lipstick on the card. He did feel a little mean for keeping it on a top shelf somewhere afterwards.

* * *

A year after Robin started on the Gotham scene, Batman stood in the newly crafted headquarters of the Justice League. Now that they had been exposed to the public, Superman insisted that they have some kind of continuous presence for the people.

"Come on, B, smile," Flash said, zipping over and placing an arm around Batman's shoulders.

Batman shrugged him off and stalked forward. Because of construction, he had been spending less time with Dick lately and he didn't like it.

Superman smiled at him and he grunted. Moments later, the screen lit up with a stylised, cartoon versions of Robin's face rocking back and forth all over the screen. The background turned green and lit the room in an eerie glow.

"What the?" Green Arrow questioned crudely.

"We're being hacked," Green Lantern pointed out.

"What?" Flash cried out, shocked.

"We should have the highest security," Superman said quickly, hands raised in the hope of keeping everyone calm. "Batman designed it himself."

"Who can hack a system designed by Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked Batman calmly.

Batman huffed and stepped forward. He knew the microphones installed in the consoles would be able to pick his voice up. "Robin. What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing off to your new friends!"

"He sounds like a kid," Green Arrow said to Batman in a disapproving tone. Batman wondered if he managed to put together Bruce taking in Dick Grayson to Batman being bothered at work by a kid.

"We talked about this," Batman said. "Attempting to impress," he scowled darkly and grumbled the name, "Superman like this is foolish."

The computer beeped. "Fine," Robin sighed, sounding forlorn. "I'll leave. At least you're impressed."

Batman grumbled under his breath. Yeah, he was a little impressed.

"I'm impressed," Wonder Woman said. "After all, it is not every day someone manages to best Batman."

He glares at her. He's probably the only one who can get away with doing that and not being challenged; mostly because he does that to everyone.

"He best your system, he best you," she explains instead.

Batman gives a quick, reluctant nod of agreement.

"I saw that," Robin said gleefully.

"Weren't you leaving?" Green Arrow questioned.

"I kind of want to know who's on the other side," Flash said hopefully before the kid could log off or whatever.

The screen flickered and Robin's real face, complete with mask, filled the screen.

"Robin," Batman growled in warning. Robin grinned. Because of the cut of the camera, nothing beyond his face could be made out beyond colours around it.

"Hi, Justice League. I'm Robin. I work with Batman."

"How old _are_ you?" Green Lantern questioned in shock. Robin was obviously a kid.

"None of your business," Robin responded instantly. "Anyway, I'll plug the holes I used to get in and fix up your security as an apology for crashing the party. Is that okay?"

"You'll also go to bed at a reasonable time," Batman said. "No staying up late."

Robin's shoulders slumped. "Fine." He grinned again as he said goodbye, hanging up quickly.

"So, you have a kid?" Flash questioned.

Batman had to answer question after question about Robin. He was also going to get back at Green Arrow for suggesting that Robin didn't belong in crime-fighting because he was a child. Batman and Robin both knew that Robin hadn't been a child since the night he and his family fell.

A few months later, Green Arrow took on a teenager of his own, Speedy. A year after that, Kid Flash started working with the Flash.

* * *

The words 'we're going to Gotham' would shock most kids. Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, loved the sound of those words. Gotham meant Batman and Robin.

He knew the rumours about Robin, every hero did. Ever since the kid had revealed himself to the Justice League, Batman told them stories about him.

He was a bit of a legend. Wally knew that his uncle would have fought more about his being Kid Flash if Robin didn't exist.

Gotham meant a chance to meet a kid like him, a kid in the superhero business. Kid Flash was vibrating with excitement.

It proved to be a distraction. His head was ringing from the lucky hit of a criminal. He had rushed into a nearby parking lot to help a woman who had screamed for help and been faced with four guys. It should have been simple but they somehow managed to clobber him with a metal bar.

Everything was spinning and his stomach was rolling. There was sweat gathering across his forehead. He couldn't run like this, he'd throw up or run into something.

The guys were talking about beating him. Kid Flash had been stumbling around, doing his best to dodge but he took a hit to the side which just missed his ribs.

A horn blared out and a car zoomed into the parking lot. It skid around and Kid Flash caught a glimpse of a black cape billowing in the wind.

"What the?" one of the men questioned.

"It's Robin!" another one cried out, running for his life.

Kid Flash was able to make out more as the vehicle zoomed around, chasing the men down. It wasn't a car, more like a motorbike. But it was bulkier than a motorbike and closer to the ground. The sides were red with yellow stripes and there was a kid at the wheel, giving a cheer and taunting the men as he chased them down. One he tossed a net over as he drove by and another was grabbed by a net shot from somewhere on the vehicle. The other two ran away.

The motorbike pulled up in front of Kid Flash. He could count the three wheels it possessed now; two at the front and one at the back. Robin grinned at him and reached out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Robin."

"Kid Flash," he responded, shaking the kid's hand. Robin pulled out some rope from somewhere.

"Do you think you could do me a favour and tie them up for me? Usually Batman does that but he's back at the cave, trying to keep Flash from panicking."

Kid Flash nodded, a little shocked at the display he had witnessed to question anything yet. A second later and the two guys in the net were tied up. Robin pulled his motorbike/car thing up near him and nodded approvingly.

"Even if their friends come back, they're not getting out of there anytime soon," Robin said. "The police are on their way." He frowned at Kid Flash. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" Robin gave the seat next to himself a pat. "It's a little tight," that's for sure, the seats were skinny, almost equal to the size of one seat, "but secure and I don't think you should run."

"Agreed," Kid Flashed sighed, climbing in. His headache was starting to recede but he still felt off-balanced and his side was bruised. There was a seat belt which Robin told him to put on. "So, what's with the awesome bike?"

"Something Batman and I worked on together. It's just a way for me to get around," Robin said as his hands flicked at the levers around the wheel. A moment later they were off and rushing towards the Batcave.

* * *

Kid Flash had to stand through his uncle giving him hugs and checking him for injuries while scolding him for running off. He also had to sit through Alfred, Batman's butler, shining a light in his eyes and asking him questions while he argued with his uncle that there was no way he was going to ignore a cry for help, no matter where they were.

"Well said," Robin commented as he came up.

Kid Flash blinked the afterimage of the light from his eyes as he looked down at Robin. He was sitting on an examining table while Robin was sitting in a wheelchair. It was then he realised he hadn't seen Robin get out of the three wheeled motorbike.

"Uh, you're-"

"In a wheelchair, yeah," Robin responded. "My legs don't work."

There was a tense moment in the cave infirmary while they waited for Kid Flash to react. Batman's jaw was clenched so tightly that Kid Flash's jaw ached just glancing at him.

"Dude, that sucks," he said.

Robin snorted.

"No seriously. And how were you driving that bike?" They had been going really fast, for a car, down Gotham streets.

"Steering wheel controls," Robin responded. "Batman helped me install them. Along with a crazy amount of protection stuff. Like a tracker and a beacon which automatically goes off in certain situations like a crash."

Kid Flash glanced at his uncle. "Let me guess, 'for your protection'?"

Robin cackled. "Exactly."

"Robin," Batman said in a warning tone.

"Leave 'em be," Flash said to Batman.

"Wanna play a game?" Robin asked, reversing his chair towards the door. Kid Flash felt his eyebrows go up at the display of control. He expected the chair to crash into something but, nope, Robin manoeuvred it around so he was facing the door without incident.

"Sure," he responded. He hadn't expected this when he imagined meeting Robin. But video games sounded awesome right now, better than his imagination.

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for the wait, I wrote half of this one before scrapping it and writing what you see now. The original chapter had way too much drama which just drew the story out and didn't advance the plot.

The second half of this with Kid Flash has been in my mind since probably chapter 2 of this story. I just loved the idea of Robin riding in to save Kid Flash. Robin probably does this to Batman as well. Anyway, I googled 'three wheel motorcycles' and there were a few models there I think Batman and Robin could have modified for Robin to be able to drive. The amount of money that bike would be worth...(spoiler: a lot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry for the wait, I wrote half of this one before scrapping it and writing what you see now. The original chapter had way too much drama which just drew the story out and didn't advance the plot.
> 
> The second half of this with Kid Flash has been in my mind since probably chapter 2 of this story. I just loved the idea of Robin riding in to save Kid Flash. Robin probably does this to Batman as well. Anyway, I googled 'three wheel motorcycles' and there were a few models there I think Batman and Robin could have modified for Robin to be able to drive. The amount of money that bike would be worth...(spoiler: a lot).  
> Two picture I was looking at when writing this are [here](http://mesothelioma-cepot-information.blogspot.com.au/2011/06/t-rex-3-wheels-motorbike.html) and [here](https://au.pinterest.com/pin/567875834235063920/). Sorry if the links don't work, it's the internet and pictures move.


	7. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, we're into Young Justice episode territory. Fist, an admission: I don't really enjoy doing episode rewrites for a couple of reasons (not all reasons are mentioned here by the way). One reason is that most people don't want to read the episode if they've seen it. I do like the mental picture in this one of how Robin gets around since he doesn't have his chair and refuses to stay back which is the main reason we have this one.
> 
> Another reason is that I'm not the kind of person to rewatch episodes over and over again in order to get the details down (this is probably the main reason). I've seen the episodes but I use the wikis and online scripts (the one I use can be inaccurate and doesn't tell you who's speaking but it's close enough) to help in writing these. So things won't be exactly like they were in the episode while some words and things that happen are as they were in the episode.

Dick tapped his pen against his chair as Alfred opened the door and walked in with a tray of food.

"Five minutes until your toilet break," Alfred reminded him.

Dick grunted and tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Before his accident, he hadn't even realised there was a way to 'manually' go to the toilet. Thankfully, he didn't require a catheter but the other method took a while. Since his body couldn't feel the need to or control the muscles to go, Dick had to schedule toilet breaks or risk infection.

"You seem distracted sir."

Dick grunted in response. Batman was on his way back from dropping Mister Freeze off with the police.

"Today's the day," he commented with a sad sigh. Wally had excitedly told him all about it. The proteges were going to see the Justice League headquarters.

However, Robin couldn't go. It wasn't like he could use his chair in front of the public. Batman barely let him get away with the 3-wheel motorbike and they had created that together so Robin could assist Batman out in the field.

"It's not too late to change your mind. I'm sure Master Bruce would be willing to take you along."

"Yeah," Dick snorted. "And what will he do when the press start questioning why he's brought a crippled kid?"

"Master Dick," Alfred said in a disapproving tone. "I will not allow you to speak of yourself in that manner. You are a smart, strong and brave child and provide not only Master Bruce but the entire Justice League with information and computer intelligence."

"It's not the same as being out there, Alfred," Dick sighed.

"You don't have to be seen," Batman said. Dick jumped since he hadn't heard his mentor come in. He turned his chair around to face Batman. "There's a zeta beam you can take inside. No press will see you."

"None at all?"

"You can appear in the inner sanctum of the Hall of Justice and meet up with the others there."

Dick's mouth dropped open. "I need to get dressed!" he cried as he wheeled off towards where he kept his Robin costume.

"Toilet first, sir," Alfred reminded him as he followed.

* * *

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

Robin couldn't help silently agreeing with Speedy. It was frustrating that the Justice League were going to leave them here in the Hall of Justice, the tourist base for the Justice League, while they went to talk about the four ice-related criminals who had been caught in their various cities that morning. Robin had been watching over Batman's fight and Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad had been right beside their mentors. He thought it made perfect sense to bring them along to get information from another set of eyes and ears.

Robin didn't say anything as Speedy revealed the existence of the Watchtower, the Justice League's true headquarters. He stared at Speedy as Kid Flash was shifted nervously in his peripheral vision. Aqualad was taking in everything with still body language, but his eyes had widened at the mention of the Watchtower.

Robin saw the moment Speedy realised that Aqualad was the only one who didn't know about the Watchtower until now. He flashed them a hurt look before scowling.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm out," Speedy announced, tossing his hat to the ground. "You all might be okay with being treated like sidekicks but, I'm not."

Robin watched silently as Speedy stormed out.

"Do you think he's right?" Kid Flash asked him.

Robin didn't know. It wasn't like he could toss his hat and walk out. The three of them were so deep in thought that they didn't jump at Superman's sudden call about a fire and then Zatara calling through with another emergency.

"Superman?" Batman questioned the other hero. They didn't need many words to communicate.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Cadmus can wait," Batman announced.

Robin frowned as the Justice League left. "This is the perfect time to get information on Cadmus," he grumbled. Batman had been about to say as much when Zatara had interrupted.

Kid Flash looked around the room. It looked empty with only the three of them in there. Robin was sitting on one of the plush chairs, where he had been since they arrived. If anyone thought it was strange he remained sitting the whole time, they didn't say so.

Aqualad's shoulders slumped and he was the first to express quiet discontent with the situation. "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? I doubt they're even trusting us with the basics," Kid Flash huffed, throwing his hands into the air. "Who's heard of Cadmus?"

"I only know what Batman puts in his computer files," Robin said. "And I haven't really looked." He could easily fix that.

"Should we have left with Speedy?" Aqualad questioned, looking between the two.

Kid Flash gave Robin a look. Robin knew he had realised that there were certain things Batman had kept from the Justice League.

Robin decided to lighten Kid Flash's mood with humour. "It's not like I could just walk out," he joked.

Kid Flash sighed, close to a groan. "That was terrible."

Aqualad looked confused so Robin explained, "I don't have use of my legs."

"I admit, I did not expect that," Aqualad said hesitantly. Almost like he didn't completely believe Robin. Robin understood that. It was difficult to believe that the first protege wasn't as able bodied as a normal person, let alone have the peak physical condition required for crime fighting.

There were other ways to fight crime though. Robin turned to Kid Flash. "Move me to the computer chair." The world blurred and then Robin was where he needed to be. He started typing.

"Access denied," the computer droned.

"Wanna bet?" Robin chuckled as he started really getting into his work.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Kid Flash said in an impressed tone. He had seen Robin hack before but never anywhere as secure as the Justice League.

"Same system as the Batcave."

"Access granted."

"Information on Cadmus?" Aqualad questioned as he moved to fill the space on Robin's other side. "Are you thinking of solving the case before our mentors?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kid Flash said excitedly.

"Poetic justice," Aqualad mused.

"I have to come as well," Robin said. "You might need my skills on site."

The other two hesitated but Robin fixed them with a glare. As uncomfortable as it would be, he could suffer being carried around by Kid Flash for this mission.

* * *

Just like that, they were a team on a mission. There were only three of them but they managed to get into the building and save a few lives with Kid Flash and Aqualad using their powers to get people out of the building while Robin hacked their way onto the elevator.

Cadmus was a genetics lab with a few extra floors down below, which were not mentioned in the building plans.

The whole place was off the grid and creating its own power. They were a little creeped out by how genetically engineered lifeforms were being used as their power source and a little worried about the ones they saw walking around.

Robin hacked them a little more information. The genetically engineered lifeforms were called genomorphs.

"Catchy," Kid Flash quipped.

"They're making living weapons," Aqualad deduced as they looked over the information. Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws and they could deduce some kind of electrical energy from the ones powering the place. Enough of these things could give the Justice League a run for their money.

Robin was trying to get into the information for another project he found when they were found.

Guardian, a hero in a golden outfit, found them. He knew them, they knew him but he was security for this underground facility and that made them enemies.

Robin fiddled in his belt and pulled out a gas pellet. A group of genomorphs joined Guardian, ready to capture them. They looked a little like large, bulky monkeys made of rocks.

"Make an exit!" Robin ordered as he tossed it. He felt Kid Flash hesitate for a millisecond before placing him on the ground and taking a few moments to take down as many of the genomorphs as he could. Robin continued hacking to give them an escape. It took him a few moments to get one. "KF!"

Kid Flash was there in a moment, picking him up again and dashing down the hall. Robin showed him the map displayed on the screen of the holographic computer in his glove. Kid Flash nodded and headed that way with Aqualad in the rear, ready to attack anything following them.

Aqualad sheathed his water bearers as the elevator doors closed. Robin and Kid Flash breathed sighs of relief in unison.

Kid Flash immediately tensed up when he noticed that they were going down.

"Uh, Rob? Dude? Bro? Out is up."

"I know," Robin snapped with a roll of his eyes. "But Project Kr is on level 52."

There was a moment of disbelief from the other two heroes in the elevator.

"Is anyone else feeling a little less sure about this plan?" Kid Flash questioned, looking between Robin in his arms and Aqualad to his side.

"Perhaps backup would be advisable?" Aqualad said.

"Call in the League?" Kid Flash translated. Aqualad nodded.

"Too late," Robin pointed out as the elevator stopped.

"Aw man, Batman's gonna kill us," Kid Flash sighed. "Which way?"

Robin pointed and they were off.


	8. Project Kr

"Stop them! They are heading for project Kr!"

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could while getting directions from his friend that he was carrying in his arms.

Aqualad was right behind them.

"In here!" Robin said, tapping away on his glove computer. Kid Flash couldn't remember if there hadn't been a time during this adventure that Robin wasn't on the computer.

They dashed through the tunnel and past some big, metal doors. The doors slammed shut behind him, locking them in the room.

"I disabled the door," Robin said. Aqualad nodded as if this was a wise decision.

"We're trapped," Kid Flash couldn't help pointing out. One way in, one way out. And there were bad guys and monsters at the way out.

The group moved deeper into the room, stopping before a large tube. It glowed with a pale blue light and there was a person inside. He looked familiar. He also looked asleep.

"Whoa." Kid Flash was in awe. There was a computer console at the foot of the tube so he moved over to it. "Robin?"

Robin plugged his glove in. He rattled off the stuff in the file. The guy was 'designated' Superboy and was only 16 weeks old despite looking 16 years old.

"There's no way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash commented when it came up that Superboy had been created from Superman's DNA.

"It seems they are attempting to education him as a soldier via those telepathic genomorphs," Aqualad deduced. "I do believe it's time we contact the League."

Robin gave him a tight smile in return. "No can do. We're in too deep. Literally. No signal can reach the surface."

"We can't just leave him here," Kid Flash said. Almost as if his words triggered something, the tube opened with a hiss of air. "Rob?"

"Wasn't me."

The clone growled and jumped out, attacking them. Kid Flash jumped back as Aqualad jumped forward. At Robin's insistence, he propped the other hero up against the console. Robin pulled a couple of tricks out of his belt.

They had practise this kind of thing in the cave but never in real combat. Robin tossed a few batarangs and called for Kid Flash, who moved him to another spot in the room. Usually Robin could get a few more batarangs off and could take down any opponent, especially if Kid Flash provided backup.

However, this time was different. The batarangs just made Superboy angry.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash jumped out of the way of a flying fist. "Hold up, Supey." Superboy aimed another punch but was distracted as Aqualad whipped him with water from his water bearers.

"We are trying to help you," Aqualad said calmly. "We cannot do that if you fight us."

Superboy tossed him into a wall. Kid Flash tried to help but was knocked back as well.

"Hey!" He was knocked around as well.

Robin twitched and tried to get up. He pulled at the console but the weight of his legs made it difficult to carry his body like that as they flopped around whichever way they were twisted. He didn't manage to rise and Superboy towered over him.

Everything went dark.

* * *

His ears rang. His head throbbed. Surprisingly the rest of his body felt good. Light.

"Kinda unnerving, Supey," Kid Flash's voice sounded from his left. Robin opened his eyes. He was in a tube, wrists secured above him. Kid Flash was somewhere to his right and Robin assumed Aqualad was on Kid Flash's other side since he couldn't see him. On the ground, Superboy stood and stared up at them with focused blue eyes.

"KF," Robin sighed. "Maybe you should try not to annoy the guy who can toss us around like basketballs?"

"Come on, Rob! We were only trying to help it! Look where that got us."

It seemed Aqualad was awake as well. His voice rang out with, "I do not believe that this is his fault."

Kid Flash huffed, body twitching in his restraints.

"Kid. I don't think he was in control of his own actions," Robin pointed out. It seemed kind of obvious with the telepathic genomorphs and the single-minded focus on their capture.

"What if I wasn't?" Superboy commented from the ground.

The three proteges paused and looked down in unison.

"It can talk?" Kid Flash questioned, running his mouth without thinking.

"Not an 'it'," Superboy said with a glare at Kid Flash.

Kid rolled his shoulders in as close to a shrug he could manage while hanging from his wrists. "Sorry, Supey."

Superboy frowned tightly at the nickname but otherwise didn't acknowledge it.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically," Aqualad mused.

Superboy confirmed that. He told them that he had been taught much by the genomorphs. Robin could tell by the tone of his voice that he was fond of the little creatures.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

They had not.

Superboy told him that his job was to replace Superman in certain circumstances. He existed because of Cadmus. They were all he knew. This place was his home.

"Your home is a test tube," Kid Flash pointed out. Robin knew his friend. Knew that he didn't like that Superboy was locked up down here. The runner valued the ability to run free. As did Robin but for entirely different reasons. Kid Flash could go wherever he could run. Robin couldn't run without assistance. "We can show you the sun."

Superboy was silent and studied Kid Flash's face as if he was looking signs of truth.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Robin added, hoping to sway Superboy over to their side.

Kid Flash was almost bouncing against the restraints. "We can introduce you to Superman!" he exclaimed.

They had him but then the bad guy appeared. He was dressed in a lab coat and didn't seem impressed with them.

Robin watched with a sinking heart as the bad guy used the mind tricks of the genomorphs to force Superboy to walk back to his tube.

The bad guy didn't hide his intentions. They were going to clone them. As pain ripped through his body, Robin wondered if his clone would be able to walk.

* * *

As soon as the pain started, it seemed to stop. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as his restrains undid and his body slipped down to the ground.

Kid Flash caught him, his restrains having undone moments before Robin's. As planned. Robin was glad that he had designed a couple of hacking programs to get out of restrains like these.

A quick glance around the room and they could see that Superboy had taken down the first wave of genomorphs when he made the decision to switch to their side.

But there were more genomorphs coming and they needed to escape.

"We may be 42 levels underground but if we can make it to the elevator-"

"Say no more," Kid Flash said, bouncing Robin in his arms. "Come on, Supey! Get Aqualad and let's go!"

"Don't give me orders," Superboy growled. Nonetheless, he helped Aqualad down and received a thanks from the Atlantean.

Taking the elevator only got them to floor 15 before the genomorphs swarmed enough to stop it. The proteges and Superboy climbed the rest of the shaft with Superboy taking Robin in one strong arm and leaping up as high as he could, resting on ledges or grabbing what he could and hanging there before kicking off the wall to move up the shaft.

"Superman can fly, why can I fly?" he questioned when he realised that he couldn't defy gravity for long.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound," Robin said. "Still cool."

"Thanks."

Robin hacked the motion sensors to give them a little more time but it was for naught. The bad guy, Desmond, caught up to them. There was only one more floor for them to climb. The ground was right above them.

Desmond grinned widely as he down a serum to give himself the power to defeat them.

"Superboy, put me down over there," Robin said, pointing. He knew Kid Flash would help keep enemies away as he did what he needed to do. Robin had studied buildings. He knew where to attack them in order to compromise the structure and bring it all crashing down. While the others kept the hulking mass of muscle that Desmond mutated into busy, he tossed explosives at the support beams.

They exploded and the ceiling groaned. Robin's heart pounded in his chest as he watched in horrified fascination. It bent and cracked. Dust dribbled through.

With a rushing sound, the floor above them caved in.

Robin threw up his hands, protecting his face and sending a silent apology to Batman for dying here.


	9. Day One of Three

_Robin threw up his hands, sending a silent apology to Batman for dying here._

* * *

...

* * *

A moment later, he opened his eyes to see the torn red 's' symbol on Superboy's white solar suit.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked him as he heaved and sent the rubble flying away. The sky opened up above them.

Aqualad was standing a short distance away, having protected Kid Flash from the cave in.

"Robin!" Kid Flash cried out, arriving at his side in the blink of an eye.

Kid Flash stood away with a worried expression, hands out as if to lift him up. Robin shook his head in a fond way and informed him that he was okay. A moment later, he was being lifted by a very relieved Speedster who was chattering away about how they kept their promises and 'look at that moon' to Superboy.

"And Superman." Kid Flash sounded pleased by that as figures appeared in the distance.

Robin's heart thudded away in his chest as the Justice League descended from the sky. Batman stepped off the platform Green Lantern had used to carry him along and took purposeful steps towards them. Batman only gave Superboy a quick look before turning a more calculating eye to Robin.

Robin tried to look as innocent as possible. He jut out his lower lip and looked sad and repentant, fixing Batman with a stare.

Most of the other Justice League members didn't have a kid to worry about so they were fixed on Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Green Arrow questioned, rather loudly. His comment distracted Robin momentarily from his innocent act as he glared at the green clad archer.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy said proudly, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. Aqualad and Kid Flash shifted closer to the clone, attempting to display a united front.

"Start talking," Batman said to Robin.

Robin gave a sheepish grin as he summarised everything that happened in the Cadmus building.

"I want a full report," Batman said when he was done. He was about to say something else but paused as Superman stepped forward.

"Uh..." Superman rubbed nervously at his neck. He couldn't bring himself to look at Superboy. "We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean."

Robin saw Batman's lips twitch downwards. Superman quickly excused himself, using the monster Desmond had become as an excuse.

"I am not pleased. Cadmus will be investigated. You all endangered lives, including your own, hacked Justice League systems and disobeyed orders. You will not be doing this again."

Robin's mouth dropped open. No way! They did good work.

"I'm sorry but we will," Aqualad said, stepping forward.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aquaman was shocked by the defiance shown by his protege. It gave Aqualad a moment to continue. "We did what we were trained for. Good work."

"The three of you-"

"Four. We're ready," Kid Flash said.

"Why teach us if you're not going to let us use what we learn?" Robin asked Batman.

"Get on board or get out of the way," Superboy summed up. They would find a way to keep doing this. They had formed a bond and they wanted to see where it would take them.

Batman glared down at them. His eyelets narrowed and he was like stone as he thought.

When he spoke, his voice had a tone of finality. "Three days." Aqualad and Kid Flash shared confused looks. "Give me three days. I will have an answer for you all by then."

* * *

Dick felt sick. His nerves were getting the best of him as he worried over what Batman would decide. Plus, he was now back in the manor and back in his chair.

Bruce had insisted that Alfred triple-check Dick for injuries after they returned. Since he couldn't feel his legs properly, any unnoticed damage to them could be dangerous. There were only a few cuts which Alfred treated and dressed. His disapproval was apparent through the tone of voice and how Alfred felt it important to remind him that he wouldn't feel himself bleeding out nor would he feel it if his legs swelled up with infection. Complete with gruesome details.

Dick was tired, physically from lack of sleep the previous night and emotionally from his time with Alfred, nervous about Bruce's decision and stuck in his chair again. Wally had known him so well that he barely needed to point to be moved around. No pushing wheels and trying not to hit anything when navigating the older parts of the manor. No taking what felt like forever to cross a room. No being stuck on the same eye level all the time. He had even been able to be carried through the air by Superboy. Dick was still surprised that he had been able to trust the Cadmus clone to carry him.

But Superboy had carried him well, even though he hadn't been shown how to or given the training Bruce had insisted Wally get. Carrying a person was not as easy as the movies looked. Wally had done all the training with a smile on his face and a laugh about it, while claiming that this would help him save people. Later Barry had turned up and asked for a crash course. Carrying people out of burning or damaged buildings was not as easy as he made it look and Wally had started raving about how much the training with Bruce had helped. Unlike most people he knew, Dick didn't mind being carried every now and then by people he trusted. It was like getting a hug from the people who cared about him. With Wally, who could almost read his mind, it was almost like having the free movement of his legs back.

Dick remembered the air rushing past his face and the world becoming a blur. It was as close to flying as he had managed in years.

He groaned and dropped his head to the table. Seated next to him at the head of the table, Bruce raised an eyebrow and placed his spoon down onto the table.

"Is there a problem, Dick?"

"No," Dick grumbled into the wood. He could tell without looking that Bruce didn't quite believe him. He gripped the arms of his chair and pushed himself back upright. It was slow going and gave him time to think. "Do you know what you're going to decide?"

Bruce's mouth twitched in amusement even as his eyebrows knitted.

"I asked for three days and I will not answer before those days are up. Not even to you, Dick."

Dick sighed. He could feel the lecture coming.

"You understand that any decision I make has the chance to unintentionally impart our secret identities to the Justice League." Because there weren't many kids in Gotham who could be Robin, if it got out that Robin was physically impaired.

"Superman already knows. So does the Flash."

"And Wonder Woman," Bruce added. "However, that does not mean I want the whole League to know. Let alone their proteges." Dick wisely decided to not tell him that Aqualad knew now. "Three days, Dick."

"Fine."

* * *

"Nothing, huh?" Wally sighed. Dick had called him at the end of the day. He was sitting by his desk, looking over case files for Batman before bed. "I guess the Bat's a tough nut to crack."

Dick hummed back noncommittally. He had a feeling Bruce knew Wally was questioning Dick for answers.

"Anyway, I took Supey shopping today. We ended up in the middle of a robbery," Kid Flash's voice was smug as he recounted Superboy's and his adventure at the mall. They had gone for clothes and arrested two twin criminals who had robbed a jewellery store.

"Of course, Uncle Barry totally busted us. He was not happy. For some reason, they think we're just going to sit around while we wait for Batman to make a decision. He said something about 'letting Batman handle it'. Probably because we're the 'sidekicks' you know? And you came first."

"I came first?"

"Robin was one the scene before any of us. Even if you spend most of your time in a cave."

"Gee. Thanks. That's a whelming description of me."

"Two days left, I guess."

Dick was going to die of boredom and worry before then, he was certain of it. At least Kid Flash and Superboy could go out and search for crime. Alfred had seen fit to lock Dick out of the cave while Batman 'meditated on his decision' or whatever it was broody bats do. Without the cave, Dick couldn't do much. It wasn't like he could go out and hunt for crime.

Dick grabbed a blanket and shoved it over his legs. Alfred might think he was keeping them warm like he said to but Dick just didn't want to look at them. The sick feeling had subsided but Dick still didn't have much energy and felt queasy being back in his chair. His missed flying so much more today and could still taste the wind from being carried around Cadmus.


	10. Mount Justice

Batman made his decision. Robin sat in his motorised chair and rode into the old Justice League headquarters. It had been named the 'Secret Sanctuary', used in their early days and been mostly left alone after the Watchtower had been built.

Robin hoped that meeting here was a good sign. Batman was willing to let him appear before his friends in his chair rather than try to give the impression that he was able-bodied like them.

Kid Flash was waiting, early for once in his life. He was deep in thought and didn't seem to react as Robin's chair silently moved towards him.

"KF," Robin greeted as loudly as he could.

Kid Flash jumped. When he turned to see Robin, he grinned widely.

"Robin! Any idea what Batman decided?"

Robin smirked fondly at his friend. He knew Kid Flash actually believed that Robin could somehow have gotten the information out of Batman. It was flattering, even though it wasn't true.

"No idea, KF. I'm locked out of the cave until he gives his speech here."

"There's a speech?"

"It's Batman, there's always a speech," Robin said with all the knowledge of someone in Bruce's care. Bruce was a master at giving all kinds of speeches. It came with being Gotham's upper class.

Aqualad looked at him curiously as he rode into the room.

"Your chair reminds me of the chariot my king sometimes rides," he commented with a contemplative look at Robin. "You would not happen to be surface royalty, would you?"

Kid Flash howled with laughter. For all his money, Bruce Wayne was not royalty.

Robin shoved his elbow into Kid Flash and shook his head at Aqualad.

"Flattering but, no. I just can't use my legs because of an accident when I was young."

"But, you are still young?" Superboy questioned with a confused tilt of his head. "And I'm certain your legs twitched."

Robin frowned and took a deep breath. He hated it when people pointed stuff like that out, like he was faking it somehow. Alfred had been very insistent on making sure that he knew that most people just didn't understand. There were those who were just rude and Alfred insisted that he should be able to ignore them since they had no manners. Easier said than done in some cases.

However, this was Superboy. He had spent his life so far in an underground lab.

"When I was younger," he clarified, "and just because the signals in my brain can't reach my legs, doesn't mean the muscles no longer exist. The muscles can still contract and twitch outside of my control. I just can't move them intentionally and consciously."

Superboy was pensive for a few moments before nodding his understanding.

"I will remember that."

"Come on, Team!" Kid Flash said happily. "Let's go see what the big guy has decided."

* * *

Batman glared. Aquaman stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face. The Flash stood beside Kid Flash, grinning.

Robin was surprised to see Black Canary, Red Tornado and Hawkgirl standing next to Aquaman and Batman since they didn't have any proteges. And behind their line-up, Captain Marvel stood in his red and yellow outfit with a small smile on his face.

With three out of the seven Justice League members smiling; as Black Canary wasn't frowning at them, Robin could hope that it was good news for them.

"This cave original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman started. "And we're calling it into service again as Mount Justice."

Kid Flash raised his hand. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to be a team, doesn't it?" Robin said hopefully.

Batman nodded. "Since you all insist on following your training and fighting for what is just, you'll be doing it on our terms. You get this base and Red Tornado, who volunteered be be your live-in supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will give you missions."

"Real missions?" Kid Flash asked in a sceptical tone.

Batman huffed. "-Hh- Yes, Kid Flash, 'real missions'. But covert."

"We'll handle the obvious stuff," Flash added with a grin at his nephew. "Killer robots, aliens invading, war, that kind of thing." He tapped his lightning insignia on his chest. "There's a reason we wear these targets on our chest. But, the bad guys are getting smarter as what you uncovered at Cadmus proves. Batman has pushed the need for a team that can operate quietly. Covertly."

"Because when you think sneaky, you think Kid Flash?" Robin quipped with a grin.

"Whatever," Kid Flash responded with a shrug. "I'll just have to get some lessons from you."

"Of course," Robin said in a sickly sweet, teasing voice. He moved his chair forward and then reversed it back. "First lesson; get a motor which operates silently."

"Robin," Batman said in a warning tone. Robin and Kid Flash paused and turned back to the vigilante. "The five of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Kid Flash punched the air and then paused. "Wait? Five?"

A teenage girl walked out of the shadows with Martian Manhunter beside her. They both possessed alien green skin but her hair was a flaming red to complement it. She smiled at the group as Batman introduced her as Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian.

* * *

The Justice League moved away a distance as the new team got to know each other with the knowledge that they would be working together in the future. Miss Martian morphed her clothes the similar colours as Superboy's, impressing the others. Kid Flash was acting so impressed that Flash wondered if he needed to have a talk to his teenage nephew about the way he spoke with teenage girls.

Robin sat in the chair, chatting with the other members of the team. As they moved around explore their new base, he moved the joystick to drive his chair along with them.

Black Canary was the first to say something. "When you proposed this team, Batman, I think you left something out."

"What?" Captian Marvel questioned, moving closer to be part of the discussion.

"My niece will not cause any trouble," Martian Manhunter said. "She's excited to experience life on Earth."

"I didn't mean your niece," Black Canary said. "I'm referring to Robin's mobility issues."

"There are no issues," Batman responded in a growl with a blank expression. He was carefully judging this conversation and whether he would need someone new for training. Black Canary was the best option for a position training others but not if she was going to subject Robin to the same attitude Dick often encountered in school. "Robin is as able as any member of this team."

Black Canary placed her hands on her hips and glared up at Batman. "No offence Batman but I think I deserved to know that one of the proteges I would be training is, in fact, not as able as the rest of the team."

"Robin's-"

"The training I intended to do with all the proteges assumed that they all had use of their legs. Robin can fight but, I will have to change the training regime for him."

"Why?" Captain Marvel asked innocently.

Black Canary's expression softened a little as she turned to him, although her voice was still clipped with frustration. "One example is that Robin won't be able to do push-ups or runs for warm ups and certainly will not be able to use certain equipment."

"Robin already has a warm up regime he can do," Batman said in a soft tone as it was obvious now what Black Canary was annoyed about. He had made her job harder by keeping information from her.

She nodded her understanding of that. However, she still had another point to make. "And you realise that the holographic floor of the training room doesn't have protocols for combatants in wheelchairs? Currently it counts a body hitting the ground as a defeat but doesn't have a way to assess incapacitated for someone in a chair unless Robin gets knocked to the ground. And that's not even factoring in being able to fight from the ground."

When Black Canary was finished Batman was silent.

"You are right. I'll make arrangements for some equipment for Robin and we'll update the program." The 'somehow' went unsaid. It was likely that they would spend years debugging and updating the holo-floor to read Robin accurately.

* * *

"What's going on?" Robin asked Superboy as the clone had his head tilted as if he was listening to something far off.

"Black Canary is saying that you won't be able to do the same training regime as the rest of us."

Robin blinked as he absorbed that. "Well, that's whelming." As in, he already knew that but, "I guess Batman didn't think to tell her anything, like how we would bring some stuff for me." He didn't think her training could be tougher than Batman's but was looking forward to seeing what it was like.

"Anything else?" Kid Flash questioned, zipping around.

"Batman's silent but his heart sped up for a moment there."

Kid Flash and Aqualad looked surprised that Batman could be affected by anything while Robin was impressed and worried that Superboy was able to pick out Batman's heartbeat from a distance. It was a sign that his powers were strong but also a sign that he needed some kind of instruction. Too bad Superman hadn't turned up.

Miss Martian just smiled as she didn't know about Batman's reputation.


	11. Disaster. Heavy on the Dis

A while back, when Robin first started, Dick approached Bruce about fighting. Bruce was against Robin going out on the streets but agreed that Robin should be able to fight.

"Could I put spikes on my wheels and run people over?" Dick questioned when Bruce mentioned that perhaps he could use the chair as a weapon.

Bruce immediately backpedalled since anyone attacking Dick would try to pull him out of the chair first. He altered techniques he had already learnt as well as learnt other techniques from wheelchair martial artists to help Dick learnt to defend himself.

Emphasis on 'defend himself'. Apparently, since being pulled from his chair meant he wouldn't be able to run away, Bruce was still adamant that Dick not fight as Robin.

Dick managed to wear Bruce down enough to let him create and drive the mini dune buggy since it wouldn't be obvious that he couldn't walk and enemies would then focus on the vehicle rather than removing Robin from it.

Robin was not allowed to bring the mini dune buggy on missions. It was developed for Gothan streets and unable to adapt to the changing experience of being out wherever the team was being sent. Robin wondered if this was Batman's attempt to give him some freedom while keeping him under his thumb. His anger cooled to a sad and heavy cloud as he wondered whether Batman would give more responsibilities to an able bodied kid rather than a broken one like Dick.

Robin tried very hard to keep his displeasure from Batman as Kid Flash and Aqualad went out to intercept Speedy and give him a chance to join the team. He was stuck behind a computer, an earpiece in his ear so he could communicate with them.

* * *

Speedy was taking down a smuggling operation when Robin tracked him down and sent Kid Flash and Aqualad in to assist. He coordinated their attack, even managing to cut the power to give them an advantage.

He did switch it back on. However, when Speedy commented that their team was just something to keep them busy and was just a joke, he flickered the lights to show his frustration.

"What was that?" Speedy questioned. Robin was able to hear him thanks to a microphone Kid Flash was carrying, strong enough to transmit ambient noise like conversation.

"Robin," Kid Flash responded.

"Why's he not here?" Speedy questioned.

Robin wondered if Speedy had ever seen him in his wheelchair. Kid Flash had but he was certain his time with Speedy was limited to him already being seated and not getting up when the archer was around.

Kid Flash and Aqualad shared a look, coming to the same conclusion.

"He left before Robin told us. Do we tell him?" Aqualad questioned.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Hey, I already knew before then."

"Knew what?" Speedy questioned in frustration. He threw his hands in the air, not even waiting for them to continue. "Whatever, nevermind. I'm not interested. I don't need a little club to keep me busy."

* * *

Robin was in civvies with sunglasses perched on his nose and his ordinary wheelchair which ran on push power rather than the motorised one.

How was it that having two wheelchairs made him feel more like a spoilt rich kid than exploring the manor did?

Wally came over with Aqualad moving gracefully in step with him. They were all sporting tiny frowns. Last night had not gone the way any of them had hoped.

"Did you ask him?" Wally asked him.

Robin shook his head. "I only just got here too. He'll be here soon."

As predicted the red android landed on the grass nearby with his blue cape fluttering behind him. He spotted them at the entrance to Mount Justice and strode over.

"Red Tornado!"

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He tilted his head down towards the teenagers.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Wally responded excitedly.

"Missions are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado responded.

Dick felt his heart sink to the ground. Batman hadn't given him the slightest hint of a mission. The three teenagers shared a look, all of them recalling Speedy's words from the previous night. Red Tornado didn't help with his suggestions that they be social and get to know each other.

Miss Martian offered to try and read Red Tornado's mind and find out what he thought of them and the team. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that he was inorganic and her powers didn't work on him. And then her cookies burnt while they were touring the mountain where she lived with Superboy.

"We're off duty," Aqualad pointed out as she got the cookies out of the oven. "You all can call me Kaldur'ahm." He paused for a moment before amending, "actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"Cool. I'm Wally," Wally said with a grin between munching down on black and burnt cookies. "Mr. Dark Glasses has been forbidden from telling us his name by Batman."

Robin glared at Wally for two reasons. One, the slight teasing about how Batman wouldn't let Robin tell them his name. Two, for gulping down the cookies when Dick couldn't even reach them. They were in the middle of the counter and Dick only just reached the height of the counter. He could see them but couldn't reach them. Even if he stretched.

"I'm Megan! Well, M'gann M'orzz but I prefer Megan. It's an Earth name. Because I'm on Earth now."

Robin was a little taken aback by the enthusiastic introduction. Wally didn't even bat an eye.

Superboy had nothing to add to the subject but, when he tried to walk away, Megan telepathically tried to reassure him that they would find an Earth name for him.

"Stay out of my head!"

Megan was confused. She was used to a society where everyone communicated telepathically.

"It's an invasion of privacy on Earth," Kaldur explained.

"Plus there were those psychic g-gnomes at Cadmus," Wally pointed out. "Can't be pleasant feeling psychic vibes in your head after those guys."

Megan's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh gosh, I didn't realise!"

"It's okay," Wally tried to reassure her.

Megan shook her head and was pensive for a moment before slapping her forehead.

"Hello, Megan!" Wally and Robin shared a synchronised look which questioned what that was. "I know how I can make up for this."

* * *

"Whoa." Wally stared up at the red ship. Moments before it had been a floating red egg thing. Now it was a ship with two large wings curled around it, appearing a bug's pincers.

"Cool," Robin commented. "Is it wheelchair accessible?"

Megan giggled and motioned towards the ship. It opened up with a ramp coming down.

"Accessible enough for you bro?" Wally questioned, whizzing up the ramp before anyone could stop him.

Robin followed him up, his wheelchair making short work of the ramp.

The inside was large and white with four consoles around the windows and a big chair in the middle.

"Strap in for launch," Megan said, floating over and dropping herself down into the big chair. Stretching from the ground to just above the armrests were two glowing orbs on red frames. Megan placed her hands on these, ready to fly.

Robin pushed himself around in his seat, trying to get the best view as they launched. Red Tornado opened the hanger doors and they were off.

Robin's stomach felt like it was left behind and he grinned widely at the adrenaline rush as the speckled seaside city and surrounding ocean and forest. He knew behind them, Mount Justice reached up, but he was more focused on how high they were. His chair shuddered but he kept his hand on the brake so he didn't roll around. The ship's flight was smoother than anything else he had been on ever.

They had a plane. Best of all, Robin didn't know how to fly it but it looked like Megan wasn't using her legs at all which meant he could probably fly it.

He hoped he would be able to fly it.

Red Tornado contacted them with the news of a disturbance at the Power Plant. There was a buzz in the air was Megan guided the ship over towards the area.

This would be their first time fighting as a team.

* * *

Mister Twister was a red android-like being with a backpack-like object on him. He manipulated the air with tornadoes and blasts. Could the team really be blamed for believing him to be Red Tornado at first?

Robin vanished the moment they landed.

Superboy was blasted with lightning which was when they realised this was a real battle and not Red Tornado.

Robin popped into battle in a blast of smoke, tossing batarangs until he was knocked out of his chair and Kid Flash had to grab him.

The group gathered together and Mister Twister hovered in the air nearby, air whipping around him. He sent a tornado towards them, causing them all to brace themselves.

It didn't hit them.

Confusion flowed through the group. It was telling that the enemy recovered from surprise first.

"If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," he warned before flying off.

"What happened?"

Miss Martian shyly made the ship visible again, explaining that she had placed it between Mister Twister and them. It was clever but, they were still hurt from their mistake.

Robin sighed as Kid Flash put him back into his chair. Superboy stormed off after Mister Twister, eager to prove his worth after being beaten down. Kid Flash shot Robin an apologetic look before dashing off after him.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," Miss Martian sighed sadly. She had been the first to make the erroneous suggestion that Mister Twister was Red Tornado in disguise.

"I'm not even sure there is a team," Aqualad pointed out as he started off in the direction Kid Flash and Superboy had gone.

There was a moment of silence while Robin examined the state of his chair. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Miss Martian questioned.

"I wish I could," Robin sighed again. His stomach was doing flips and he was sick of being stuck. He wanted to run after them.

He couldn't even ride after them. The ground of the power plant was concrete and fine for his chair but the area beyond it was grass and forest. He risked damaging the chair as grass and rocks could get caught in the wheels and parts.


	12. Adventures in Wheelchairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: Dick has two chairs. One motorised (Dick Grayson's) and one push power (Robin's, although Dick uses it around the manor).

Robin swallowed hard, trying to dismiss the frustration and uselessness he was feeling. He could hear destruction in the distance and knew his friends were running into danger while he was stuck here with Miss Martian. And even she could run or fly off after them if she wanted.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked with a wrinkled frown. Robin flinched as she placed a hand on his curled up fist.

"I'm fine," Robin grumbled. He grabbed the wheels and yanked himself back and away from her. He watched with sick fascination as his legs wobbled around like jelly, unable to feel the movement causing by his quick movement with the chair. "We should head back."

Miss Martian dropped to the ground with slumped shoulders. "Yeah. Maybe we should ask Red Tornado to help them."

"Yeah." Robin quickly made his way into the ship, Miss Martian having to float after him. She didn't land in the pilot seat and instead motioned for Robin to take it.

"I'll show you how to fly," she suggested. "And I'm sorry for my mistake earlier."

Dick stared at the seat, the flutter of excitement dimmed by his dark feelings.

"If you're sure you want me flying," he said. He held out his arms. "It'll be faster if you put me in the seat." Otherwise, he'd have to pull himself up and onto it and then reposition his legs. "It's not your fault," he told her as she gently lifted him and placed him down. "Strangely enough, Mister Twister seems to share Red Tornado's abilities and immunity to telepathy."

Miss Martian froze.

"Hello, Megan!"

Robin gave her a confused look but waited to see what she would say. After all, the last time she had said that, it was because she had an idea.

* * *

Robin learnt quickly and it was the only reason he didn't crash and burn the bio-ship as they made their way to where the rest of the team was. Miss Martian flew outside, telepathically giving him instructions on how to fly when he needed it.

[Everyone! Listen to me!] Miss Martian sent telepathically once they were all in range.

There was a frustrated growl from Superboy rumbling through the link.

[You are supposed to be heading back to Mount Justice-]

[Except she has a plan. And it's asterous!] Robin interrupted Aqualad.

[I know,] Miss Martian sent back. [And I know I messed up. But I know what we need to do this time. Please, trust me.]

There was silence for a moment and then a grunt of pain shot through the link.

[Well, we could use a plan,] Kid Flash sheepishly admitted.

* * *

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy were trying to bring Mister Twister down when Red tornado appeared. He scolded them and ordered them to leave, ready to fight a now pleased Mister Twister on his own.

They fought, Red Tornado sending out his own winds to match Mister Twister's.

"We are evenly matched," Red Tornado commented.

"No. We are not." With that said, Mister Twister blasted Red Tornado onto his back and drifted down. "Be still. Reprogramming will only take a moment." With victory in his grasp, Mister Twister reached for the android.

"Longer than you might think," Red Tornado commented, face shifting into a green skinned, red haired teenager girl.

Mister Twister stumbled back in shock.

[Now!]

The telepathic order went out and Superboy jumped in and knocked it off its feet. Kalder electrified his water bearers, sending a shock to its systems. They sent it flying towards where the bio-ship was and Robin sat at the ramp, tossing bombs at it and blasting it over to Miss Martian who tore the armour off and revealed the man within.

"Foul!" he cried out. "I-I call foul!"

Miss Martian lifted a rock.

"Whoa, hold on!" Kid Flash called out, too late. She crushed the man's head with it.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin bellowed from the ramp of the ship. It occurred to him a moment later that he could have used the telepathic link to ensure she heard him.

[You said you trust me,] Miss Martian said to everyone telepathically. She pointed to the cracked and broken metal and chips. There was no sign of blood or flesh in the mess. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Cool. Souvenir," Kid Flash said, picking up a piece of the broken android. [The dude inside was a robot too!]

[We should have had more faith in you,] Aqualad commented mentally so that Robin could hear.

[Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked.]

[Ignore him,] Robin sighed. [We're all just turbed you're on the team.]

[Thanks,] Miss Martian sent back with a feeling of gratefulness attached.

"Can we head back now?" Superboy questioned, shoving a thumb in the direction of the bio-ship and Robin.

[I can read lips, even from this distance,] Robin said. [And I agree. Can I fly the bio-ship back?]

"You know what?" Kid Flash mused as they walked up the ramp into the ship. "Speedy was wrong. This team thing just might work."

* * *

Dick Grayson was parked against the wall. The bustle and noise of the school sounded around him. A flash of red hair was the first sign of the person he was waiting for.

"Babs!" he called, giving her a smile and a wave. They had become close friends after the party at Bruce's. Barbara never seemed bothered by the chair or by his nightlife as Robin.

"Not hanging with the team today?" she asked with a grin as she spotted him. They started moving towards the exit. Dick was able to keep his chair in step with Barbara easily.

"I'll be heading over a little later. There have been hints of a mission coming our way."

Barbara's smile softened a little. After so long, Dick knew that it was more because she felt left out than that she was worried. Batgirl's existence was rumour in Gotham and unknown outside of Gotham. It didn't help that Bruce still refused to acknowledge the other 13 year old crime fighter. He didn't help her but, he also didn't turn her in to her father.

Batgirl wanted to make it on her own with maybe some help from Dick in acquiring bat-tech and keeping her up-to-date. She wasn't foolish and wouldn't reject his assistance, which could mean the difference between life and death, just because she was stubborn about proving herself.

"Your first official mission," Barbara commented. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Dick frowned. "I don't know how it's going to go. We have no game plans. No leader."

"What's your plan? Just yours."

Dick sighed. "I have no idea. I tried to be out in the field during the last incident and ended up stuck on the ship because of my stupid chair."

There was a thunk and crunch as the wheelchair rolled over something. Dick stopped the chair and took a deep breath.

"You've got a stick caught in the wheel," Barbara pointed out.

"I know," Dick grunted through grit teeth. Just his luck. He reached down and tried to yank it out but it seemed to be caught on something.

Barbara stepped around and helped him manoeuvre the branch out of his wheel. She placed her hand on his closed fist.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said. "The team is something new. It'll take time to get used to it." She grinned down at him. "And I'll be here to make sure Batman doesn't get in too much trouble."

Dick laughed. "Just stay away from him when he's with Catwoman."

"Oh, ew," Barbara snorted before laughing with her friend. "I'd rather confront Dad than interrupt one of their 'dates'."

They shared one last laugh before changing the topic to homework and assignments.


	13. A Mission, A Leader, A New Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Wow. Chapter 13... this story was not meant to be this long but we're nowhere near finished. Anyway, this chapter is kind of showing how the team goes from here before we settle into the next part of the story with a couple of time skips.
> 
> I wanted to have a scene where Dick would fight. To write that scene, I watched the youtube videos ['Paraplegic Self-Defense'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUZ4-2uXvro&t=88s) posted by '[NotMe1357](https://www.youtube.com/user/NotMe1357)'. There's a number of them and they're interesting to watch.

 

* * *

The team's real first mission was very close to being a disaster. They were supposed to be investigating the production of a drug named venom.

Robin was meant to stick to the ship but ended up being rushed in by Kid Flash when they needed his computer abilities on site to find out where the drug was being shipped to. He and Kid Flash ended up fighting a couple of the criminals. Robin used his batarangs to knock them out from his position sitting on the computer console and knocked one out with an escrima stick he always kept on him when the man got too close.

He tried to lead the team but Aqualad ended up taking the responsibility. Robin was too used to working with Batman, someone who knew him well enough that they communicated without words and knew the other's next move without asking or planning. However, the team wasn't at that level and Robin was almost willing to admit out loud that he didn't know how to make the best use of his team's abilities.

Batman congratulated them on their adaptability and choosing a leader. However, they were told that there would be a more detailed report coming their way about all the mistakes they made on mission.

"Aw," Kid Flash groaned.

Aqualad was pale and swallowed nervously as Batman left. Robin rolled over and bumped a fist against the older teen's arm.

"Good luck, Leader," Robin said. He was kind of glad that Aqualad, as the leader, would be the one reporting to Batman when they failed. He knew how critical his guardian could be and, like the not-nice person he sometimes was, he enjoyed seeing others deal with Batman for a change.

* * *

Their next mission was a simple one. If 'simple' could include monkeys, Dick's school, an android which could steal powers and an arrow which didn't belong to Green Arrow. Soon after that, a new member was introduced. Artemis, the new protege to Green Arrow. It was her arrow which had saved them on that mission, much to Wally's frustration. Wally had wanted it to be Red Arrow, their friend Roy, changing his mind and helping them. Instead it was a new girl none of them had seen before.

Artemis was trained and performed well so no one aside from Wally had any problems with letting the sharp-tongued teenager join the team.

"Robin's in a wheelchair, huh?" she questioned after their first meeting. "What'd you break?"

"My back," Robin responded in an equally light tone. He knew she had probably misinterpreted the wheelchair was being a temporary thing while he healed from some kind of injury rather than a permanent fixture in his life.

There was a beat of silence. The rest of the team waited to see how Artemis would react before jumping to Robin's defence. The frown on Wally's face and the narrowed eyebrows said that he would jump in soon, reaction or no.

"You take a fall for someone?"

Robin snorted. She had no idea how close she was to the truth. "Something like that. How'd you guess?"

"Happened to someone I know. I don't know how she does it but she considers the chair a blessing in disguise. Says it gave her the strength to do what needed to be done."

Robin refrained from commenting on that. He knew about Artemis' mother. About her accident and going straight after a life of crime afterwards.

"Welcome to the team," he said to her.

* * *

Artemis might have been fine with Robin being part of the team but she wasn't okay with fighting him. She refused to step up onto the training floor when Black Canary announced the training match.

"Its fine," Robin insisted. She was the only other human on the team and he wanted to have a fight with her. Even if, as a specialist in ranged weapons, she could probably beat him easily.

"This doesn't feel right," Artemis sighed as she stepped up onto the training floor.

Black Canary stood in between them with a hand resting on her hip. "Good. Then at least you have more morals than the people we fight. They're not going to hold back just because Robin is in a wheelchair. They're just going to see an easy target."

"Too bad Batman won't let me electrify my chair yet," Robin commented.

"Isn't he worried about the chair electrifying you?" Kid Flash pointed out, having witnessed one of those discussions. "And he doesn't want you in the fights anyway."

"Thanks, KF," Robin grumbled. "Anything else you want to point out?"

"Nope," Kid Flash said with a grin. "Go ahead and beat her up."

The rest of the team seemed surprised. Artemis was instantly on guard. Robin grinned.

Honestly, Artemis had the advantage. But, Robin was relying on being able to surprise her and take advantage of that surprise.

Black Canary stepped back, taking the role of judge. She had to watch over Robin's fights since the computer wasn't able to make an accurate judgement on result.

When the fight started, Artemis tried to pace around while Robin kept a hand on his chair and a hand on his belt. He wheeled himself forward and back on the one wheel, turning around a little as he gauged Artemis' ability and next move.

She grabbed an arrow and nocked it. She let it fly.

Robin pushed the wheel of his chair back, just managing to duck out of the way. He spun on the spot and wheeled himself forward, dropping a smoke pellet.

Artemis reflexively jumped out of the way as the smoke obscured her vision. Just in time to dodge the batarang Robin threw from inside the smoke.

He managed to clear a little of the gap. Artemis hesitated momentarily before deciding to go for it. As she rushed him, Robin's hands moved. They wrapped around her head and neck, pulling her to the ground with him. Within moments, he had her in a choke hold.

A canary cry rent the air, a high scream which caused the ground to rumble. It only lasted a moment, long enough for Robin's hands to slack around Artemis.

"Match over!" Black Canary announced. "Robin's win!"

Artemis stood up, rubbing her neck. She hadn't expected to be taken down.

Robin lay on the ground, one leg still resting on the tipped over chair, between the armrest and the seat. From his back, he grabbed the leg and lifted it out of the space and onto the ground. He used his hands to inch himself along the floor, crossing the short distance around his chair so he could pick it up from the ground.

"Want some help?" Kid Flash asked as Robin grabbed the chair and used it as leverage to move himself into a partly-sitting position. He could get all the way into the chair, pulling himself up into it while the brakes were on. However, that would take time and Wally offered to help as a teammate, not because he thought Robin needed it.

"Go ahead," Robin responded. A rush of wind and a blur later and Robin was trying to process the changed height of his vision.

While he had been getting back into his chair, Black Canary had been instructing Artemis in her mistakes during that fight. She had let Robin trick her into close combat, giving him the advantage against a single opponent. Black Canary gave her advice on keeping her distance and better choices in close combat rather than rushing her opponent.

* * *

Artemis started her new day at Gotham Academy with nerves fluttering away in her belly. It was a school filled with uniforms, smart and rich kids talking about things she never really cared about. But, her mother had been so happy when she heard about the scholarship Artemis had been offered so Artemis was out to make the most of this.

A hand around her waist caused her to freeze. There was the sound of a phone camera going and she turned to her side, ready to pound the person touching her.

When she spotted the black, leather chair, she paused. The blue eyed kid in the chair grinned at her.

"We'll laugh about this someday," he said before driving off towards a red-haired student.

Artemis turned to the wavy, blond haired Bette, who had been guiding her around the school.

"Who was that?" she asked. Honestly, his chair must have cost a fortune. It was the kind of thing she wished her mother could have, just to make her more comfortable.

Or Robin. She was certain Robin would get a kick out of having a motorised wheelchair like that kid. Even though she felt a chill at the idea. Robin and Wally would probably race along the hallways of Mount Justice if Robin had access to a chair like that.

"Just a freshman, you should probably ignore him," Bette responded.


	14. Time Passes

Robin's shoulders ached. His arms felt gelatinous and weak. His head pounded and felt heavy. His gut was still doing tumbles in his belly. Anything below his legs was a mystery of absent feeling.

"Master Richard! Master Bruce!" Alfred must have been worried. He was pouncing on Batman and Robin the moment they appeared and used Dick's formal name.

"Alfred, check Dick over for injuries," Batman ordered.

"I told you," Dick whined, "I'm fine! Asterous even!" He wasn't but he didn't want Bruce to know that.

"Master Dick, I'm sure you won't mind easing this old man's worries," Alfred said. "I would like to reassure myself that you are, in fact, fine."

Dick sighed and let Alfred led him into one of the medical rooms.

"Can you not tell Bruce about any of my injuries?" Dick asked.

Alfred raised a questioning eyebrow as Dick pulled of his pants so the old butler could examine his legs.

Dick sighed, "he might think he caused some of them." Dick hated mind control.

"Any why would he think that, Master Dick?"

Dick winced as Alfred touched a bruised arm. He hadn't been able to move his chair out of the way of the mind controlled Black Canary's cry when she attacked Mount Justice. If it hadn't been for Artemis distracting her and Wally getting him back into his chair in a hurry, Dick would probably had been a goner. At least he managed to feel useful when Superboy fought Superman. Dick had been the only one with kryptonite on him. While it affected both of the supers, Superboy managed to use the training from Black Canary to take Superman down while they were weak.

Dick told Alfred about the last sixteen or so hours. The Justice League had been under the control of the Light, an organisation of criminal minds. The team had to fight them and defeat them in order to save them. Dick couldn't think of anything they could have done to make it out of that fight unharmed. Not at their current skill levels.

"Master Richard," Alfred interrupted.

Dick stopped talking, right before the part about Wally and Artemis finally sharing a kiss. He was eager to share that information but, Alfred's tone was serious.

"You have a cut." Alfred picked Dick up and laid him face-down on the bed "I'm surprised you didn't notice blood on your pants."

Dick looked at the discarded garments. Now that it had been pointed out, he thought he could see some dark patches that might be blood underneath the dust and dirt.

"Um." He could see Alfred moving around to treat it but he couldn't really feel it. What he did feel was kind of a 'I know I'm hurt' phantom sting that probably wasn't even in the right spot. "Don't tell Bruce?"

"Of course," Alfred responded. "It may surprise you but I have been taking care of Master Bruce for a while now." Dick grinned at Alfred's dry humour. "And I know how he likes to blame himself for things he cannot change. Do not worry. You are 'fine'."

"Told ya. I'm better than fine. I'm asterous."

* * *

The last piece of the exo-suit was clipped to his chest. Dick looked down at the black armour covering his body with apprehension.

"Ready?" Alfred questioned.

Dick nodded. He was beyond ready. It had been years since he had joined Batman. Years of research and adapting technology to do this job.

To give Dick back his legs. He braced his arms on the chair and pushed himself up. For a moment, his world tilted sideways as he began to fall.

Alfred grabbed him. "Careful."

Dick didn't keep falling. He thought and his leg moved to take his weight. He shifted his weight to the other leg and stood.

"Holy... working legs!" he laughed as he swayed from side to side. He still couldn't feel down there. He relied on sight and had to trust the suit to do what he needed to do.

But still, working legs! He could run and jump and follow Batman now!

"Focus, Master Dick," Alfred hummed as he moved over to the computer to take notes on Dick's condition and how the exo-suit was working. "You should try to walk before you run."

"Sorry, Alfred," Dick responded. It took more thought to walk than moving any other part of his body. He wondered if it was always like that or it was more tiring because he was supposed to be able to move like this anymore.

One step, two steps and Dick's mouth was beginning to hurt from grinning ear to ear. He was far from taking this suit out into the field but this was a start.

* * *

When Bruce told him about the kid who tried to steal the Batmobile's wheels, Dick was sad that he wouldn't get to meet the kid. It was an impressive story about the kid. Not so much for Batman which was probably why he enjoyed hearing it.

Batman had dropped the kid off at one of the orphanages.

Two days later, Dick slowly stumbled into the cave while wearing the new exo-suit. He was leaning too forward as he moved and his mind was focused on how to fix that and stand straight.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded to know.

Dick blinked and rubbed his eyes. Nope. The kid was still there.

"I should be asking you that. I'm Robin," Dick responded.

The kid frowned and looked Dick up and down. "That doesn't look like Robin's uniform."

"I'm trying something new," Dick pointed out, even though he hadn't really decided what he was going to do with the exo-suit. Bruce had suggested painting it in Robin's colours but after the 'shiny, rainbow Batman' incident, no one in the cave could get enthusiastic about the prospect of colouring a uniform.

Not even Dick. He still shivered thinking about that incident. Bruce had almost ruined colour for him.

"Something new? Like being Batman?" the kid questioned with a frown. "Why would anyone want to be like him? He acts like he knows everything so he doesn't listen."

Dick felt an almost instant kinship with this kid. It was a 'ah. Someone else sees it too' moment. Of course, this kid wasn't family so Dick felt like defending Bruce. "He's a good guy, protecting the city," he pointed out.

Dark green-blue eyes glared at him.

"I didn't say he wasn't good," the kid muttered loudly. "Just that he's full of himself."

"'He' is one of the richest people in the city," Batman said from just out of sight. He walked over, cowl down with the face of Bruce Wayne showing.

The kid's mouth dropped open then it closed and he frowned.

"Of course. It makes sense now. Only Bruce Wayne could afford Batman's fancy toys."

"Actually, a lot of people believe that I fund Batman or that Batman doesn't get his money from this city," Bruce commented, "and I've worked hard to make sure people don't connect the two."

Dick coughed.

"Dick helped," Bruce added, pointing at the teenager. Dick grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

Jason tilted his head as he looked at Dick. In a straightforward tone, he said, "I thought you were in a wheelchair? Couldn't walk or something? Why are you standing now?"

Dick moved one foot forward, showing off the suit around his legs. There was little to no reinforcement around his knees, allowing for free movement, but the boots were heavy enough that Dick didn't see himself flying like he did before.

"This suit allows me to walk. We're still testing it so it'll be a while before I can join Batman out in the field."

Bruce snorted. "You spend enough time in the field with your team. There's no way I'm letting you out in the suit until you prove you can fight adequately in it."

The kid stared at them as they spoke.

"You two are strange," he muttered as if to himself. "So, is this where you let me go with a promise to not tell anyone or am I to turn up in a ditch somewhere?"

"Whoa. No ditches," Dick said, holding up his hands to hopefully help the kid realise that they meant no harm. "Stay 'turbed kid."

"My name is Jason. And what is 'turbed'?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jason curiously wondered about that reaction. At least, until Dick explained about how if one could be disturbed, then wouldn't 'turbed' be the opposite. Taking off the 'dis'.

"The English language doesn't work like that," Jason was quick to point out.

"Why not?" asked Dick.

"I don't know!" Jason said, throwing his hands into the air. "It just doesn't! I'm no teacher."

"We should get you one then," Bruce said.

Both boys turned to stare at him.

"What?" Jason questioned with a frown. Dick wondered if he frowned any harder, would his expression stick like that?

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Bruce sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, Jason, would you like to live with me and Dick?"


	15. Chapter 15

Dick had started out resenting Jason's presence. After all, he was an outsider. He was taking up Bruce's time as he joined training in the cave and Bruce showed him the basics.

They even played a game of wheelchair basketball together. Despite it being Dick's and Bruce's thing to do together, Jason was in a chair and whizzing around at Bruce's invitation. It didn't help that Bruce bowed out partway through and left Dick going one on one with Jason. It sucked because Dick had been waiting and wanting to hang out with just Bruce.

* * *

It was the Saturday a week after Jason had been formally invited into the Wayne household when Dick had a meeting with Clark. He had Alfred drop him off at a cafe where Clark was already waiting, having moved the other chair away so Dick could wheel his chair up to the empty space.

Dick had arranged this meeting for a reason. He needed advice.

"What's it like, having a brother suddenly?" Dick asked. He figured Clark was the best to ask since he and Superboy, who was going by Conner more and more when not on missions, had improved their relationship by being brothers. "How do you get along?"

"So it is about Jason," Clark commented. Dick had refused to elaborate on why he wanted to meet. "I thought it might be. Conner mentioned you had some complaints about the kid."

Dick slouched in embarrassment. He had been complaining to his friends a little but he didn't want Clark to think he was a whiny kid. He just had so much to say that he didn't feel comfortable saying at the manor. Jason would probably be hurt and either yell at him or leave the room while Bruce would just shoot Dick's comments and worries down and tell him to give it time.

"Not 'complaints'... just questions. Like why I need to act like a brother to this kid when we're not related?"

"Dick." Clark frowned and tapped his finger lightly against the table. "It's not that simple. Families aren't that simple. And you know that my situation with Conner and yours with Jason are very different."

"I know." Dick sighed.

"Maybe try being friendly with him first?" Clark suggested. "Without any pressure. No one expects you and Jason to suddenly be instant brothers and have an awesome bond. Even Conner and I had to spend time getting to know each other once I got over my... issues with him. Just him and me."

* * *

"I want to go out," Jason said to Batman one night.

Dick looked over from where he was parked at the computer. His heart plummeted. Jason was basically everything Bruce could want. He was willing to learn, could fight ruthlessly and had street fighting skills to keep him alive and he could walk.

All Jason needed was a mask. He was completely ready for the field.

Which is why they both had been shocked when Batman responded with a flat 'no' that left no room for argument.

Jason's shoulders fell. He didn't say a word for at least an hour. Not until Dick pulled his chair out of park and wheeled around the cave, looking for him. Clark's advice had been swirling around his head for days but Dick still wasn't sure how to go about approaching Jason.

Dick found Jason in the gym, pounding away at a punching bag. He sat at the door, uncertain of what to do or say now. He didn't know Jason well enough to know how he would react to being asked how he was feeling and all that stuff Bruce disliked.

"I know I'm just a stupid street kid Bruce took in, okay?" Jason growled at him. The eleven year old didn't even turn to acknowledge Dick. "I just, I want to help. Bruce is going out there and fighting on my streets. I should be allowed to help."

Dick watched for a few more moments as Jason pounded at the bag. He was reminded of his own frustrations back when he started living with Bruce.

"How do you plan to help?"

Jason froze and turned to glare at him, his mouth twisted down in a powerful frown.

"I want a name and a suit. But, Bruce isn't going to let me go."

Dick hummed, a thought coming to mind. Bruce would be annoyed with what Dick was planning but that made it more amusing. After all, if Bruce was ignoring him then why shouldn't he take the newest bird under his wing?

"And you're going to listen to that? Batgirl didn't."

"Batgirl? She's real?"

"She's real." Dick made a mental note to introduce Jason to Barbara. He couldn't believe they hadn't met yet. "Bruce just doesn't like working with her since she's around my age."

Jason began to pace as he thought over that.

"So, Batgirl fights crime without Batman's help? How?"

Dick grinned. "She's a smart girl. And I help her out from time to time."

Jason paused and stared at Dick. "You?"

Dick tried not to feel insulted at the surprised tone. "Of course. I work the information network and help her get into places as well as provide equipment which is safe for her to use."

Jason bit his lip as he thought. Dick waited, leaning back in his chair. On some level he knew he was testing Jason. Maybe he was seeing if Jason really wanted to be out there. Maybe he wanted some evidence that the plan he was thinking of was the best plan.

Jason didn't open his mouth to speak again until he was certain. He paced a little more as he thought.

"You do not need to decide just yet, Master Jason."

Dick whirled his chair around and Jason jumped a little as Alfred's voice announced his presence at the door.

"I don't?" Jason questioned.

"Your presence here is not conditional on you going out at night like a crazy person," Alfred added.

"But I want to," Jason said in a tone close to whining. Dick decided not to point out the whining since Alfred shot him a warning look.

"Not tonight." Alfred's word was final.

Instead, Alfred had Dick show Jason how the computers worked. Dick then had to help carry a sleeping Jason to bed. As he joked to the kid the next day, it was a good thing he couldn't feel Jason's weight bearing down on him.

Bruce had given them a tiny smile as Jason tossed his spoon at Dick and Dick caught it before it could hit him, grinning at Jason like the little troll that he was.

Jason had risen to the challenge and they spent the morning tossing the spoon back and forth until they got bored and hungry.

* * *

Toilet breaks. Dick hated them. The worst part was trying to get the suit off so he could make the scheduled break to relieve his bowls and bladder. It was a lot of work and took a good chunk of time.

With Jason around, Dick couldn't help feeling a burn in his cheeks anytime he had to leave the kid alone to go to the toilet. It wasn't until the fifth time he had to leave Jason hanging to go 'take care of business' that Jason finally asked why he seemed to always go at the same time and take so long.

Funnily enough, Jason didn't seem horrified. He had been interested and asked question after question about Dick's condition. Then he decided he was going to help with the exo-suit, even though he didn't quite have the skills for it.


	16. Robin and Nightwing

When Dick was younger, Clark told him a story. It was a Kryptonian legend, one that proved even the mightiest of people needed saviours and hope. It was the story of Nightwing and Flamebird.

Dick took the story to heart. It was just something he remembered.

* * *

Jason stared at the drawn design sitting on the table. Dick had put a red cross on it which Jason was glad of. The thing was a mess of red, greens and yellows on black. He knew it was mostly just Dick being indulgent as the older teen had already said he wasn't going to put too much colour on the exo-suit. However;

"You have no taste," he commented as he picked it up. Jason considered himself an honest kid. What point was there to lying? If he lied, Dick might think that it was okay to go out in this clash of colour when it was just embarrassing.

Dick just grunted, absorbed in hacking into one of Wayne Industries' competitors. Bruce suspected they were cooking their books and if they couldn't figure out who was behind it, the culprit would be gone and the company would collapse financially. Wayne Industries needed the competition and Gotham city needed the jobs.

"Like, why these three colours? Why not one?" Jason mused out loud.

Dick said something about them being his family's colours while he figured out where to find the information he was after. The company's financials weren't neatly labelled.

"Okay. But if you could pick one colour?" Jason questioned with a thoughtful frown that Dick didn't see.

Dick tapped the metal frame of his wheelchair. It was his usual Robin one, the one without a motor and not the one he normally used in the cave. He had been about to join the team for a mission when Batman had given him this job instead. To his frustration and annoyance.

"Blue?" Jason guessed since that was the colour of the wheelchair.

"Yeah," Dick confirmed as he copied files over.

Jason stared at the small pile of printouts for Dick to work on the exo-suit's colour design. He grabbed one and a blue coloured pencil. First he tried making the whole thing blue.

Ick.

Then just the gloves, boots and belt. It felt incomplete.

Jason remembered that Batman and Batgirl wore bats on their chests. He did a blue bat.

"Huh," Dick commented.

Jason pulled the piece close, hiding it from view in his surprise. He hadn't heard Dick move!

"I like it. Although, maybe not a bat."

Jason tentatively placed the piece back on the bench. "What then?"

"A bird."

"A bird?"

Dick nodded and took the paper and pencil. He quickly made the adjustment so there was a blue stylised bird on the chest of the suit, instead of Jason's blue bat.

"Like this. Looks good."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"I think I need to talk to Alfred about this. It's better than having yellow gloves and a red belt."

Jason winced at the clash of colour that image made.

"Anyway, since I'm not going to be able to meet up with the team this evening, could you do a job for me, Jay?"

Jason was immediately suspicious. Dick never took a light tone with that wide grin unless he wanted something. Something that could get either or both of them in trouble as Jason had quickly learned when they started hanging out.

* * *

Robin shifted from side to side. He was nervous. Very nervous.

"She's going to know," he said into the earpiece. He did not whine the way he wanted to, being careful to keep his voice level.

"Of course she's going to know," came the warm chuckle from the other end. "But I think she'll be too focused on you to fully realise what her senses are telling her."

"This is a bad idea," Robin sighed, shaking his head. This was a terrible, horrible idea.

"You're not Robin."

Robin jumped and spun around. Batgirl stood behind him, black outfit hiding most of her form in the shadows. Her red hair was kept tightly behind her by the cowl over her head.

"I am for tonight," Robin responded. Jason had been more than a little shocked when Dick had asked him to come out as Robin and see what it was like. He had even received the okay from Alfred.

Jason knew that Alfred was hoping Jason would 'come to his senses' and not join the Batfamily business. But, Jason was enjoying himself. Mostly. Until now.

Batgirl was slightly terrifying as she stalked forward. She was slightly taller than him but she was also older than him.

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

"Right in front of you," Robin said defiantly. He angled his chin up in challenge. There was no way he was going to show her that he was scared of her. "The other one gave me the uniform so I could meet you."

"Tsk." Batgirl looked around. Robin bit his lip in worry. "That sounds a little like him. Except for giving you the uniform."

A figure leapt up onto the side of the building and balanced there. He didn't wobble, however, there was a pause before he moved down and walked over.

"Hello, Batgirl."

Batgirl turned around to see Dick walking over in the exo-suit. She stiffened when she saw that he was wearing it.

"You took it out? You know B's going to be furious with you!"

Dick shrugged. "So what? It needs the field testing. Besides, I brought Robin with me in case something goes wrong."

Robin smiled and waved. Dick had asked him to play watcher as they ran outdoors and rooftop tests with the exo-suit.

 _"You get to experience the job and I get to test this suit. Two birds, one stone,"_ Dick had said.

Robin chuckled. "I'm here to help." He waved his hand so that Batgirl would notice him again.

Batgirl frowned at him and shook her head. "I can't believe they're pulling you into this."

"Why does everyone think that?" Dick sighed while Robin crossed his arms and glared at her.

"You can't stop me," he said.

Batgirl turned from Dick to look at him. Her lips curled down and Robin stared right into her hidden eyes. After a few moments, she turned back to Dick.

"He's serious about this, isn't he?"

Robin felt pride swell in his chest as Dick's lips twitched into a smile.

"Of course. I think Alfred's resigned to it but Bats is still being stubborn."

"Is he going to be the new Robin?"

This was news to him. Robin's mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry?" Dick sputtered at the same time he questioned, "new Robin?"

Batgirl was grinning now. "Come on," she said pointedly to Dick. "I know you've been tossing up new names."

"I have not-" One hard look from Batgirl had Dick stopping mid-sentence.

"I need something to call you like this. No real names in the field, remember?"

Robin found this amusing. Dick and Bruce butted heads but so far, he hadn't seen anyone other than Alfred quell them with only a look and a comment. It was fun to watch Batgirl do it Dick. He needed to spend more time with her.

"Uh... okay. How about Nightwing?"

Where had that come from? Robin wondered as he saw the same question flash across Batgirl's face.

"Where do you come up with these names, Nightwing?" Batgirl questioned, shaking her head fondly.

"Nightwing?" he questioned.

Nightwing grinned at him. "So, that uniform is yours, I guess? You don't have to take it if you don't want it."

"Hey, let's get to the important part here," Batgirl said. "What about your information work? We have a good thing going here."

"You can hack too," Dick pointed out. He pulled out a USB from somewhere. "But here."

Batgirl took it from him with a smile that made Robin want to gag. She was cool and could do better than Dick.

"Now. We should probably get back before Bats returns," Nightwing said. He grinned at Robin. "Race you?"

"What?" In the few moments he spent trying to process that, Dick had run off. He cursed and bolted off after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Dick updated the Zeta programming himself in order to give Jason access to the team's mountain base. The team had grown from its original five members to thirteen, including Robin and Red Arrow, even though Red Arrow was an unofficial member who held the 6th spot.

For now, Dick put Jason in as 'Robin' ( _B13 Robin_ ) and changed his own name to 'Nightwing' ( _B01 Nightwing_ ). While he wasn't sure if Jason wanted to take up Robin's mantle, he knew that he needed to at least give him access to other heroes around his age. If Jason wanted to change his name later on, Dick would change it then.

* * *

Robin was quiet and nervous as they appeared in Mount Justice. It was his first time here and Nightwing wondered if the usually out-spoken kid was nervous. He grinned up at Robin, hoping to ease the nerves a bit.

Nightwing was wearing a thin, black bodysuit rather than the exo-suit. A second suit had been transported here for him to put on but he wouldn't need it outside of training, missions and if he just wanted to be able to move. Now that the option was there, Nightwing was slightly more relaxed about being confined to the chair. The suit would probably see more use as time passed.

Robin followed behind Nightwing as they moved into the common room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey everyone!" Nightwing greeted cheerfully. "This is Robin."

Robin nervously waved, not able to make a smile.

The group stared.

"If he's Robin," Artemis said, pointing a finger at Robin. "Then who are you?"

"Nightwing."

"Nightwing," Wally repeated as he shared a frown with his girlfriend. "Don't look at me, I have no idea where this is coming from."

"Is Robin joining the team?" Conner asked.

Nightwing nodded and looked over at Kaldur.

"Nightwing has already cleared it with the Justice League and myself," Kaldur confirmed. "He also wished to surprise you all with Robin's appearance."

"Well," M'gann commented, placing her hands on her hips. "This calls for welcome cookies." She immediately flew off to cook them.

"Um..." Robin hummed, having heard stories about her cooking from Nightwing. "Should she really be allowed to do that?"

"No one's going to tell her not to," Wally said with a shrug.

"She has been getting better," Artemis added.

"Come, sit," Kaldur instructed as the team made a space on the couch for Robin and Nightwing. Nightwing wheeled up to the corner of the couch and lifted himself over and onto it. Robin slipped into the space next to him.

* * *

Robin blended well with the team once he got used to them. It wasn't long before he was running around with Aquagirl and Rocket and causing trouble by playing pranks on the older team members, building things and subsequently blowing things up and just playing games.

Robin was the one to introduce wheelchair basketball to the team, collecting wheelchairs for them to play in and convincing Black Canary to let Nightwing teach them the game instead of training one Saturday.

* * *

Nightwing had an easier time assimilating to the team. Even so, his first few missions still had other team members attempting to contact him via the comms when he was right there.

Kid Flash reached for his ear a few times. Nightwing managed to surprise Artemis when she started talking to him through the comm and failed to notice him behind her. M'gann didn't make the mistake but she was able to sense him to some extent with her telepathy.

* * *

Robin enjoyed being behind the computer for those missions. Batman had relented and let him observe the team in preparation for joining them on missions one day.

"Hey, have your forgotten? I'm not Nightwing," he cheerfully reminded Artemis.

"Flash Kid!" he greeted to furious grumbling on the other end. 'Mini Flash' didn't have the same effect and asking him why he wasn't called 'Speedy' had too much of an effect. The latter lead to lectures which lasted more than few minutes and risked the team getting spotted because Kid Flash couldn't stop talking. Then Nightwing would frown at Robin and give him a lecture on teasing them when they were out on a mission. Like he didn't do that all the time. Robin noticed the laughs from the shadows and the frustration of the other team members when Nightwing pulled his disappearing acts.

* * *

Batgirl joined the team, citing a need to spend more time with Robin. Nightwing's shoulders slumped and, as he was sitting in his chair with the exo-suit tucked away since they were not on a mission or training, he made a pathetically sad sight.

"Only for Robin?" he said sadly.

Batgirl's cape flashed behind her as she placed her hands on her hips and didn't look the least big sympathetic.

"Really, Wing? I've seen you beat up Ra's Al Ghul's assassins from those chairs of yours. That look doesn't work on me."

"But I had escrima sticks back then," Nightwing whined. "Escrima sticks Batman confiscated-"

"They're slotted into the exo-suit's belt," Batgirl pointed out.

Nightwing rolled his chair back a little and stared up at her. "Batman confiscated them for a week afterwards."

"Aw, a week?" Batgirl questioned in mock sympathy. "Not a month?"

There was silence for a moment. The team wasn't sure how to react to this display. Robin was both nervous and amused. He had seen them fight for real and, while he doubted this friendly bantering would evolve into a real fight, he was still worried it might.

Dick decided to drop the 'woe is me' act. He sat straight and grinned.

"Welcome to the team, Batgirl."

"Cheers, Boy Blunder," Batgirl responded with an equally bright grin.

"'Boy Blunder'?" Superboy questioned.

"Batgirl! Don't bring that up now! It was autocorrect, I swear!" Nightwing whined.

Batgirl snickered.

Robin raised a hand. "I want to hear this story." The team nodded their agreement.

"Betrayed by my own brother!" Nightwing cried dramatically, swooning in his chair.

Robin stared flatly at him. "We're not brothers, you goof." He received a few weird looks for that comment, no doubt some of the team had assumed they were.

Thankfully, Batgirl caught on and helped redirect the team away from Nightwing's and Robin's identities.

"So, the Boy Blunder incident," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Robin went out and turned up in the newspaper in Gotham, driving his fancy bike-car-thing."

"The Robin-mobile," Nightwing announced.

"Ugh," Kid Flash groaned. "I told you, don't call it that."

Batgirl ignored them and continued the story, "the newspaper called him the 'Boy Wonder'. So, Nightwing just had to tell me. Via text."

"I was lazy, okay?" Nightwing explained.

"And he used an experimental voice-to-text program to create the message. The program heard 'Boy Wonder' as 'Boy Blunder'."

"Do you know how difficult it is to text and move?" Nightwing asked her. "I need both my hands to move my chair."

"Not in your other chair. Besides, we saw each other a few hours later, all you had to do was be patient."

"Nightwing? Patient?" Robin questioned in disbelief.

"I'm plenty patient."Nightwing really was. Except when it came to things he was excited about. Then he was a little more bouncy, even though he couldn't use his legs. He could still make the chair make little movements forward and/or back so he wasn't staying still.

"Regret letting Batgirl in?" Kid Flash asked Nightwing. He had been in charge of programming Batgirl's designation.

"No. I can still hack the equipment or room of anyone here who chooses to repeat the 'Boy Blunder' story or name."

"Really, Boy Blunder?" Robin questioned with a wide, cheeky grin.

"You're first kid."

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

Laughter filled the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Comic sources used for both inspiration and some of the speech during the parts with Tim.

 

Bruce returned. Tired. Broken. Older.

Dick was just inside the manor. His chair was next to him as he sat on the ground, leaning on the banister of the stairs. He held a paper in his hand.

His eyes were narrowed and burning with anger.

"Is it true?" Dick demanded to know, holding up the paper. It was crumbled and scrunched and Bruce would not be surprised if Dick had been holding it since it was first passed to him. Bruce didn't care though. He didn't want to see what Alfred told the press. Didn't want to read the fabricated story of Jason's final moments.

"I don't have time to this," Bruce growled.

"Is. It. True?" Dick demanded to know.

"Does it matter?" Bruce snarled. "Jason's still dead." A moment later, his forehead flared with pain.

Dick had chucked a pen at him. Now that Bruce's head was clear, thanks to the pain, he could see the small pile of stationary lying next to Dick.

Dick's lips were twisted in angry grief. It was something Bruce hadn't even seen at Dick's parents' deaths. It reflected Bruce more than Dick. And that scared him. He didn't want Dick to turn out like him.

Dick said one word, "how?"

Bruce responded with one word. "Joker." He received another rock to the head.

* * *

Dick had been on a mission. He had been in charge of the mission. They had to go completely dark and he was the hacker support as well as the leader.

The mission lasted three days. It was tiring but he just wanted to head back to the manor. He took off the exo-suit, slipped into his chair and wheeled into the zeta tube, heading for home.

His tiredness evaporated as he saw Alfred. The old butler looked like he had aged years while Dick had been gone.

"Master Dick..." Alfred hesitated before continuing. Jason had run off the day Dick started his mission. Alfred told him Bruce was on his way back from overseas, where he had traced Jason.

Dick was a detective but he didn't like the way Alfred didn't mention how Jason was after Bruce chased him overseas. And what was Jason doing, going overseas without telling any of them?

Alfred said that he had planned the press release, which was due to come out before Bruce landed.

"What press release?" Dick had questioned. Oh, how he wished he hadn't. Ignorance had been bliss. Ignorance didn't tear his heart from his chest as he stared at an article proclaiming the death of Jason Todd.

Dick barely heard what Alfred said next. His heart was beating in his ears. Denials ran through his head.

It couldn't be. Why Jason? Why not him?

He screamed into his pillow. He threw notebooks, pencils and pens onto the ground without a thought for who would clean them up. He pounded his desk.

He did not cry, even though his eyes burned with furious tears.

Why hadn't he been here for Jason?

* * *

Wayne Manor was a dark place. At eighteen years old, Dick moved out. Where Bruce would have once fought, he retreated. He didn't stop Dick from buying an apartment in Bludhaven. He didn't stop Dick from moving into said apartment.

Alfred expressed his sadness at seeing Dick go but made the young adult promise to keep in touch.

Dick used the exo-suit to fight crime by himself. The few times it failed from continuous use and wear and tear, Dick took as a sign to return to the manor for it to be mended. Alfred did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at the times Dick chose to visit. Often late at night or during the day. Times when Bruce would be out. Alfred did not suggest that Dick see Bruce while he was there, something Dick was grateful for.

Wally had to pull Dick back into the team. Dick knew Wally was worried about him following in Roy's footsteps. However, being in the cave where he could run into Batman... Dick couldn't do it for those first few weeks.

When he did return, unsure whether or not to be grateful that Bruce seemed to be avoiding him as well, Dick couldn't help but see Jason everywhere.

On the couch where they played video games and watched movies. In his room, going through his stuff and wondering where Dick kept his books and why he didn't have any 'literature'.

In the kitchen, eating whatever he could get his hands on. Dick's heart clenched and he physically felt the absence of his wheelchair and his brother. He had fought over his cereal boxes with Jason here. It was why he could still find cereal bits in the pockets of his wheelchair.

* * *

Time passed. Until one evening when Dick opened the door of his Bludhaven apartment to find a small teenager. The teenager stood a head above him while he was in his chair, however Dick was certain he would be able to take the kid on if this became a dangerous situation.

"You need to go back to Gotham," the kid said.

Dick frowned. Who was this? And why was he ordering him around? "I have no idea what your problem is but I do just fine here, thanks." He might have sounded a bit harsh but he had met many people questioning why someone in a wheelchair was in Bludhaven and whether he had a death wish.

"You might be doing alright but Batman isn't."

Dick's heart went cold. Once again he internally questioned who this kid was, but this time in suspicion and more serious than before. He was a well-off kid; the quality of his hair, clothes and shoes proved that. Plus the camera in his hands had a pretty expensive lens attached to it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dick tried his best to sound nonchalant but probably sounded chalant. "I have nothing to do with Batman."

"But," the kid looked around before moving closer and saying in a quiet voice, "you're Nightwing. You were Robin. Batman needs you. He needs you as Robin." He pulled some pictures out of his nice jacket. "Batman's not doing so well, see?"

Dick eyed the kid as he took the photos and looked through them. Not once did the kid go for him in any way. The pictures proved his story. Dick could see Bruce almost tossing people off buildings and putting them in dangerous positions when there were better ways.

Somewhere deep down, he had known Bruce hadn't taken Jason's death well. He just hadn't been able to handle Bruce's intense version of grief and his own crushing one. Alfred could handle it. The butler had before.

"Nice story kid," he said as he handed the pictures back, "but I can't help you."

* * *

The kid's words bothered Dick. So he packed up a couple of things a few days later and went back to Gotham.

He had not been expecting to see the kid standing in the foyer with Alfred. Or the way his eyes lit up when he saw Dick roll in.

"You came," the kid said with such hope that it made Dick feel nervous.

"Uh... yeah. Still not going back to being Robin though," he said. He looked up at Alfred. "So, how's Bruce doing?"

Alfred's shoulders drooped a small amount. It was as close to a sign that he would allow himself to get when it came to Bruce's behaviour. Dick was surprised to see it.

"Not good?" he guessed.

Alfred refrained from commenting. Instead, he said, "I do believe Timothy was about to explain why he turned up on the doorstep, talking about Batman and Robin."

Timothy, Tim?, stood a little straighter as they looked at him. "Right. Well, um, should I start at the beginning?" He glanced at them and, when they didn't respond, began explaining how he had been at the circus the day Dick's parents died. He told them about the fall. "I remember there was a dark shape flying down towards you. I thought it had been the culprit behind you all falling. My parents held me back from running down there to get him away... away from your bodies. But. He didn't hurt you. He knelt down and gently touched. I realise now that he was looking for signs of life. When he reached you, he called for action. That's when I realised he wasn't bad. He was trying to help. It was the first time I saw Batman and to me, he was a great dark night. He saved you."

Dick had been told all this. Alfred and Bruce had shared what had happened that night. But to hear it from an outsider, with all the awe and wonder of someone who had seen the worst but held onto the bright spot of the night, Dick was slightly cowed.

It seemed that Tim noticed his change in attitude. "I'm sorry if I'm bringing up bad memories." He then explained his own nightmares of the fall and how they would end with Batman saving him. He relived the Graysons' final routine over and over in his sleep and his admiration for Batman grew. "And then, one night after you woke and had been taken in by Bruce, I saw a late night news clip. You might know the one, where Batman ended up surrounded by the Penguin and a group of the Penguin's men while robbing a warehouse? It was the first appearance of Robin."

Dick nodded as he remembered that. He had rushed off in the mini dune buggy to help since Batman hadn't expected to encounter the Penguin and his backup. Robin's interference got Batman out of the building before it exploded.

"And I... um... I noticed the hand controls."

Dick raised a questioning eyebrow.

"There's not many reasons to add hand controls," Tim commented. "Being unable to press the peddles is the main one. And I knew you were confined to a wheelchair. So I did a little research. Bruce took you in and about six months later, Robin is spotted with Batman. If you were Robin then Bruce Wayne was Batman."

"That's... quite a leap in logic sir," Alfred commented.

Tim held his hands out as he explained, "if you go in knowing Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, you can find the clues to prove it. You did cover your tracks so it wasn't easy. Then Bruce takes Jason in and Nightwing appears with Robin. Jason dies and then there's no Robin. I have to admit, how Nightwing could walk while Dick Grayson did make me wonder for a bit."

Alfred and Dick shared a look. This kid was smart.

"And did you figure it out?" Dick asked. "Or did you just guess?"

"A little of both."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I've been taking some plot and lines from the Batman comics. Specifically the 'A Lonely Place of Dying' storyline Batman #441, The New Teen Titans #61 and Batman #442 - all conveniently grouped in the Batman: A Death in the Family, trade paperback. I don't really do that story justice, since this is a shorter version which leaves out a lot of Tim's skillful conversations and saving the day while catching the criminal.

 

Tim explained, "I checked out patents taken out in Bruce Wayne's name or under Wayne Industries. Wayne Industries has done work into assisting the wheelchair-bound to walk again and anything they work on in that field has a patent."

"Bruce is careful about that kind of thing," Dick sighed. It was only when it came to his assistive technology because Bruce wanted to make sure anything developed for Dick that worked and wasn't a danger could be made available for the everyday person. But the exo-suit hadn't been patented in its complete, assistive technology form. Only as a suit for someone who could walk.

Dick pretended he didn't know about the military grade exo-suits Batman had for survival in any environment.

"Not completely," Tim said in an honest tone. "The batarangs aren't patented."

That startled a laugh out of Dick. "That's why he puts trackers in most of them and collects them from wherever they end up."

"Indeed," Alfred agreed with a hum. He was the one who usually had to clean the suit when Batman decided it was perfectly acceptable to jump into the sea or swamp to reclaim a lost batarang.

Dick sighed and crossed his arms. "Unfortunately, I can't go back to being Robin. Not even behind a computer screen." Before Tim could speak, Dick was backing his chair up. "Alfred, where is Bruce?"

"I believe Two-Face has been causing some problems," Alfred responded, following Dick through the rooms to the elevator.

Tim's eyes widened as he believed they were ignoring his words. This was important!

"Perhaps, I should go and help," Dick said. It was difficult to think about seeing Bruce again but he couldn't leave his mentor alone after the worries Tim had brought to him. Tim bringing up Batman's issues to them made it obvious that Bruce wasn't going to deal with this by himself.

* * *

Tim's mouth dropped open. His steps quickened out of the elevator, leaving Dick and Alfred in the dust as he looked out around the caverns before him. Even with the frustration tense in the air, he couldn't help marvelling at the expansive and high tech area spread out before him.

"It's called the Batcave," Dick said wheeling past him towards where his exo-suit was standing in the corner. He pulled off his shirt, revealing the thin wetsuit-like material under it. Then he pulled the blue stylised suit on.

"Nightwing? Dick don't you understand-" Tim suggested hesitantly. He pointed to the suit behind the glass. "Batman needs Robin!"

"Do you?" Dick shot back in frustration and anger. His face twisted as he bared his teeth at the teenager. "Do you understand Tim? Because I can't fill that role. There is no going back. When Jason died, he took Robin with him."

"Dick, I didn't mean- please-!" Tim cried out as Dick pulled himself to his feet and stormed towards the vehicles.

Dick jumped into one of the spare cars, knowing that it had hand-controls. He wasn't the best driver in the exo-suit and his reaction time with his hands was superior thanks to all his experience driving while Robin.

Tim watched him go with slumped shoulders and tears in his eyes. Alfred placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"At times Master Dick can be as stubborn as his mentor. Unfortunately, it's a trait they both share. Focus on your success. They are working together."

Tim didn't think it was much of a success. "It's not what Batman needs," he lamented.

* * *

A little over an hour later, he was proved right when Dick's tracking signal lit up.

"That's good right?" Tim questioned when Alfred immediately started typing away.

"Not at all, I'm afraid to say," Alfred said. "The signal was suddenly cut off. There must have been some kind of accident."

"Some kind of- you mean they're in trouble?" Tim cried. His heart started racing as he thought of all the trouble Batman and Nightwing could be in. They were his heroes and inspiration so he couldn't just wait around here while they in danger. "What do we do?" What would Robin do?

"We do what I always do. We wait."

It took another hour and Tim was acutely aware of how close to sunrise they were getting. There was no sign of it on the horizon but it felt like a timer, slowing ticking down to their defeat.

"But, you know they're in danger."

"They are in danger every time they leave, Timothy," Alfred said sadly as he pulled out a spare Robin uniform. It was one Jason had quickly grown out of while training and hadn't had a change to wear it in the field. "If you dwell on the worse-case scenarios, you can worry yourself to an early grave."

"I have no idea how you do that," Tim admitted with respect. "Maybe someday I could figure it out but right now, right now we know where they are. They're in trouble and I have to do something." He could tell in the way Alfred had gone still that he had convinced him of something.

"I'll get the car."

* * *

Tim never wanted this. He admitted it to Alfred on the way. But Batman needed a Robin and, if Dick couldn't do it, then someone else would need to. Tim stepped up. Batman stepped aside and let him be Robin. He wasn't completely happy about it but Tim had just helped them out from underneath the rubble of a destroyed building.

Nightwing's suit had been damaged in the collapse and he had been unable to move. Batman had been pressed under a beam nearby, unable to help until Tim arrived. Dressed as Robin, Tim helped free Batman and carry Nightwing back to the car.

"Batman, if they think they can kill someone like Robin, who are they going to hunt down next?" Tim reasoned with Batman on their way back to the cave.

* * *

"Dude, what happened?" Wally asked the next day.

Dick had to admit, he was a sight. His face and upper body were covered in bruises and interesting shades from yellow to black. His legs hadn't been left unscathed but Dick had painfully wriggled into jeans, a difficult thing to put on when you can't move your lower body, so the bruises there weren't visible.

The biggest giveaway that something big had happened was the presence of the wheelchair. Dick had been using the exo-suit more and more around the cave and it was rare to see him without it. Except Bruce had sequestrated the spare Dick had kept in the mountain for some reason. Dick suspected it was under Alfred's orders.

"Not much," Dick responded with a secretive grin.

Wally frowned. "That's your 'I know something you don't know' look. What is it?"

"Hmm, nothing really." Something big. "Just that things are looking up."

* * *

Tim didn't replace Jason. He was full of questions. He has a thirst for this life that they hadn't seen before. Everything was shiny and new and everything excited him.

Bruce made sure that Tim trained for months. Dick took over in Gotham for three weeks during that time while Bruce took Tim on a training trip. Nightwing had been busy those three weeks while looking after Gotham but made sure he called Tim whenever he had a chance.

He didn't get much time for the team, which is how Wally ended up interrupting his nightly phone call post-patrol to Tim.

"HeyDickhaven'tseenyou…" There was a gust of air followed by Wally's voice talking which trailed off the moment he arrived behind Dick. "Who's that?"

Tim's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the screen. "Is that Kid Flash? Wow!" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "does Bruce know he can get into the cave?"

"Bruce?" Wally questioned with a frown. How did this kid know their secret IDs? "Dick, who is that?"

"I'm Tim," Tim added quickly but with confidence. "Didn't Dick mention me?"

"He's the kid who figured out my ID," Dick quickly explained to Wally. He had mentioned only the bare bones of what had happened. A kid figured out their identities and gave them a swift kick in the behind about how he and Bruce were acting. To Tim, Dick added, "I'm waiting until I can introduce you to the team before telling them much about you."

Tim nodded, understanding.

"What? The team?"

"You have a lot of questions," Tim commented. "I'll let Dick explain. Talk to you later, Dick."

"Sure." The screen of the batcomputer went dark as the call ended. Dick spun his wheelchair around to face his friend. "So, Tim's going to be Robin."

Wally's mouth dropped. "What? Are you sure, man? What about what happened to Jason?"

"Tim insisted. He has the right stuff. And he's good for Bruce." And me, went unsaid by Dick no matter how true it was.

Wally was pensive for a moment, processing this. Then he shrugged. "I hope Bats is ready to fight the league on taking a third Robin."

Dick snorted, instantly imaging it.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim's introduction to the team went smoothly. Although people were worried about Tim replacing Jason, it wasn't the first time that they had met a new Robin. Robin was skilled and smart and a little quieter than the two who came before.

He struck up a strange friendship with Impulse, Beast Boy and Superboy.

Dick even spent time hanging around his friends and his brother without the exo-suit. It had been a while and the team ended up spending an hour searching for where his wheelchair had ended up. It was in the hanger and no one knew why. For a time, things were normal.

Then the invasion happened. It wasn't until later that Batman realised the Joker had escaped.

* * *

Dick took a couple of deep breathes before knocking on the door. Barbara requested that he not visit while she was in hospital. He had respected that but now she was out.

There was a click from the other side and Barbara peeked around the door frame to check who it was.

"Hey," Dick said with a grin and a wave.

"Just a moment." The door was closed and there was the sound of a bolt being slid off. It was only in the short moments before the door opened that Dick realised it was the first time he had seen Barbara at his height without her moving to sit down.

The reason and reminder made his heart hurt. Steeling himself hadn't worked, he was still shaken.

Barbara was sitting in her own wheelchair, unable to walk after being shot in the gut by the Joker.

"I heard you refused surgery which might give you your legs back," Dick commented.

Barbara frowned. "Well, if that's all you're going to talk about, maybe I should leave you out here."

"No, don't do that!" Dick whined. He quickly reached back and pulled a box out of the pouch on his wheelchair. "I brought chocolate!"

There was a pause before Barbara wheeled away from the door.

"That's an acceptable offering. Come on in."

Dick grinned at the joke and followed her into the apartment. A few pieces of furniture had been moved or removed to make more space. Barbara was slowly making her way around the kitchen aisle to get a glass. The last thing she wanted was to go too quick and knock into it.

Dick wheeled quickly around with all the skill of a master and pulled out a cup for her as well as himself while placing the chocolates on the bench. It was already at a good height since Barbara had bought the place with him visiting in mind. Dick considered it a small bright spot that she didn't have to remodel anything.

"What?" he questioned when she frowned at him.

"You can do it easily."

Dick snorted and said in a sarcastic tone, "yeah, because I've had constant practice. It's not exactly something you want constant practice in."

* * *

"Looks like I have reason to practise," she responded with a little bit of bite. Dick reminded himself how frustrating those first few... well there were always times that being in a wheelchair was frustrating, however it was worse in the beginning. Back when it was so easy to recall what it was like to walk that it almost felt like your body would do it with just the right amount of thought. But that wasn't possible. It grated on nerves and sanity.

"Perhaps," Dick hummed thoughtfully. "You never did say why you're not opting for surgery."

"The likelihood of it working is around 73%. I don't even know why it's 73 and not rounded to 70 or something," Barbara grumbled. "Anyway, 73%. And that's if your condition is ideal for the surgery. I've just come out of hospital. My body is still recovering. While I currently seem like a good candidate, they won't know for certain for six months at least. I have to 'heal' first to limit the chance of complications occurring." She snorted.

"And after those six months?"

"I don't know. It's not like everyone has access to a magical cure."

"Its science, not magic," Dick responded with a roll of his eyes. "Bruce funded quite a bit of it too."

"I'm sure he did. He offered to pay for my surgery when I'm 'ready'."

Dick's eyes widened. While he wasn't surprised at Bruce's generosity, he hadn't known that Bruce had already made the offer.

"But there's no magical cure for you. So maybe I should stay in this chair. It's not like it's stopped you from fighting the good fight."

Dick was flattered at the off-handed compliment. However, he was a little worried about Barbara. This was probably scary for her but she didn't want his help getting through it. If he tried, she more often than not ended up yelling at him.

Barbara started setting herself up as Oracle, an information broker for the superhero community. Sometimes Nightwing partnered with her. In fact, Dick found her clocktower hideout to be more comfortable than his apartment. Everything was set up well for someone who was in a chair.

Plus, they worked well as a team. Dick hanging around meant that Barbara could take more breaks and sometimes even sleep through the night if she wasn't woken by pain.

They were not in a relationship, despite how many people thought that maybe there was something going on. Barbara made it clear that she didn't think they would make good romantic partners with things the way they were. Barbara turned down an exo-suit. She retired Batgirl. Dick returned to being Nightwing.

Eventually they reached the stage where they could joke that she had replaced him as information broker and was better at it too. Dick knew that part of the reason he didn't do as well as her was that his heart wasn't in information brokering. It was in flying through the sky. With whatever technology made the possible.

_**Fin.** _

* * *

> **Notes:** That's the end of the story for 'Slight Change of Plans'. Yeah, this was the final chapter, sorry for the no warning thing on that. Originally, there was no plan for anything including Red Hood or Damian but, I wrote a little bonus piece with Damian in it which I'm posting below (warnings for Damian's choice of words regarding Dick's situation):

* * *

Damian didn't know what to expect when he joined his father. The only expectation he had was that he would have to prove himself. But he didn't know what he would have to do to prove himself. He didn't know what to expect when he met the others.

Drake was easily defeated but his father had been angry. That seemed to set everyone else's attitudes. They treated him like something found on the bottom of a shoe.

Damian didn't expect that his father would die. He didn't expect Grayson to take over.

The first. The cripple. Not that Damian realised Grayson was crippled until he saw the man outside of a case and patrol.

Not until they were working together as Batman and Robin.

It had been at the table for breakfast. At first, Damian hadn't noticed anything off. It was a regular morning after one of their patrols. However, when Grayson was done, he moved while sitting down. Damian noticed the wheelchair for the first time as Grayson left the table.

Just like the ex-Batgirl. There was a new, blond girl running around in the costume but Damian didn't care since Batgirl operated outside of Batman. But he did know about Gordon's unfortunate encounter that ended her active hero career.

He just didn't know that Grayson was the same. After all, the man spent his time jumping across rooftops with all the glee of an unrestrained child. How could he do that but not be able to walk?

"What?" Grayson questioned like a fool when Damian questioned it. Grayson looked down at the chair. "Ra's didn't tell you? I thought he liked preaching about my disability and how I shouldn't associate with Batman because of it?"

That had probably not been what Ra's thought since around the time Nightwing and the team really messed with his plans. Damian didn't want to say that though, lest he imply that his grandfather saw Grayson as a threat rather than an annoyance.

"He mentioned it. I thought you fixed it since you're running around as Batman."

"Uh... no. It's not fixable with current technology," Grayson sighed, running a hand through his fringe. "There are workarounds though. That's what the exo-suit is. It allows me to work around my inability to move my legs on my own."

"Why?" Damian said, although he wasn't completely sure what he was questioning. Why be Batman? Why go to the trouble of a workaround? Why not just leave it to the able bodied like himself?

Except with the exo-suit on, Grayson was a formidable opponent. There was a reason Drake had been right leaving Batman to Grayson.

Grayson frowned at him. "Alright, follow me."

Damian was confused but followed Grayson into the elevator and down to the bunker. Grayson drove his chair into the training room and picked up a bo staff for each of them. He tossed Damian's over to him.

"What do I do with this?" Damian snapped.

Grayon's chair swirled around and he gripped the staff. "Train with me, obviously."

Damian didn't know how to respond to that. Grayson couldn't move his chair without letting go of the staff. He was stuck. It was a bad way to fight.

Grayson grinned, holding his staff ready.

Damian ran at Grayson without warning, hoping to finish this quickly and prove himself to his mentor.

Damian ended up bouncing away as Grayson fought back. He frowned.

"You're anticipating," Grayson commented. "I might not be able to move but, I can still fight and take advantage of your weaknesses."

* * *

> Ending it there. Imagine Dick beating Damian and Damian, oddly enough, having a little fun training with his mentor. Also, just for general knowledge, it's not recommended to fight with a stick/staff while in a wheelchair. It gives you less mobility and only one chance to hit an attacker. Plus, a skilled opponent will just move around you and come up behind.


End file.
